


Rewrite the stars

by kmaximoff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Wanda Maximoff, Tarot, Twincest, a lot of drama, maxicest, pietro is also a switch, they just take turns, wanda is a switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmaximoff/pseuds/kmaximoff
Summary: Wanda Maximoff has spent the last few years trying to forget her past. She built a new life for herself, and now has the job of her dreams, a luxury apartment and a fiancé who loves her more than anything. But none of this is enough... After a failed suicide attempt, she returns to her hometown to reconcile with the ghosts of her past, including the only man she truly loved: her twin brother, Pietro.The tarot cards brought her back to her old life and the cards ask her to remain there, even if her head begs to go away. Will she be able to survive what fate has reserved for her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! I'm back (again) after disappearing for some time. I'm back with this new fanfiction, but I plan to finish updating the others I already posted here as soon as possible. This fanfic is also being posted on brazilian sites, so if some brazilians appears here and finds it a bit familiar, it is because they are on other sites as well. And it's been a while since I wrote something in English and I'm a little out of practice, so there may be some - many - mistakes. I'm sorry about that!  
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this (:

Wanda took a deep breath as her car followed the familiar road through which she had passed countless times. The city plaque had welcomed her a few minutes ago and, if her memory didn't fail her, she would soon be in the center of the city where she had spent most of her life. The sea on her right reflected the gleam of the scorching sun directly into the car, making her frown even though she was wearing sunglasses.

The soft music coming from the radio wasn't doing much to calm her spirits, and she found herself increasingly annoyed at having to come back to that place one more time. It had been six years since she had been there for the last time, on the eve of the day she moved to New York, to graduate at Columbia college. Six years since she had seen the people she once considered family. Six years since she had been with her own brother.

Things with Pietro were just too complicated, and she was more than happy to bury all that deep in her memories and go on with her life. Even if, every now and then, she would still catch herself longing for his touch... Wanda sighed and shook her head, as if to get rid of those thoughts through violence. She couldn't think about that. Nothing would happen. Not again. She was a new woman and wouldn't give in to that shit that infiltrate inside her head.

She was happy.

She had a promising career as an art critic for a big New York newspaper, a fiance who loved her more than anything, a spectacular apartment, and friends she loved very much. But still, none of this seemed to be enough... At least not enough to stop her from trying to take her own life with pills and alcohol, just a month before that trip. No one knew this because she had hidden this little "relapse" with all her strength. No one except her mother.

And her mother was not even alive.

Natalya Maximoff had been known in the city for being a teenage and single mother, but she had been so much more than that. Born with a special gift to the world of magic, she had taught Wanda everything she knew. She had owned a small exoteric shop right in the heart of the city, in a small building that she had inherited from her grandparents, until the day she died. She had died at the young age of thirty-five, leaving behind her twins with only seventeen eyers old. Two children, alone and frightened.

Pietro had always been tough. He could take care of himself and face anything that would try to put him down. But Wanda... She had a particularly difficult adolescence and things got even more complicated when she saw her world being shattered before her eyes. Pietro was all she had. Well, Pietro and her set of tarot cards.

Those cards had been a birthday present, and she still kept the deck of cards, black with beautiful details in gold and dark red, always close. Her greatest talent lay in reading what those cards wanted to tell her, especially since she was sure that her mother was the angel who was giving them to her. And it was exactly those cards that had made her to abandon her "perfect" life in New York and get into the car to return to the city she had sworn she would never come back to. Return to the man to whom her heart belonged, even if she tried to convince herself otherwise.

She let her car slide in one of the parking spaces in front of the famous - and, by what she knew, the only - bar in town. Wanda stared at her reflection in the mirror above her head, lifting her branded sunglasses so she could see her eyes. The green irises stared back at her as the girl ran her fingers to wipe away the nonexistent makeup blurs. The truth was she was just trying to buy time. Delaying to the maximum the task she didn't want to accomplish.

She stretched out her arm and turn off the radio, enjoying the quiet inside the car. Wanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the emotions that bubbled inside her. Struggling to keep her mind calm and suspended in the face of everything, she pulled the cards out of her bag and began to shuffle the deck with her eyes still closed. With a final sigh she pulled three cards out of the deck and placed them on the panel, already knowing exactly what they would tell her.

Wanda rolled her eyes when she saw the same cards she had seen for exactly two weeks: death, the pope, and the lovers, the first one upside down. Everything in that game was telling her that she had to go back to that city and deal with her demons if she wanted to be truly happy again. And she knew the cards were right. She had delayed this visit for a long time and needed to clarify things with her brother.

Ignoring the tightness in her stomach, she shoved the remaining cards back into her purse and slipped her glasses back on. She just wanted to finish that as quickly as possible so she could get back to her life and planning her wedding. Only a month separated her from the happiest day of her life and she was willing to fight anything that stood in her way.

***

Wanda and Pietro had only talked four times that year, just to make sure they were still alive. Who could have imagined that the inseparable twins who once ran through that city would turn into two adults who barely spoke? Even Wanda couldn't have predicted that. Not when one day they had exchanged vows of love in the silence of their room...

But things changed. And what they had done was simply wrong. Things would be better if they stay away, even if it meant she had to give up half of her heart. Unfortunately that also meant she had no idea where he was, and the bar was her best guess.

The place was slightly full and more people came by every minute. The sunset indicated that most people would be leaving work and heading to the bar for happy hour. Nothing seemed to have changed in there. The walls were still wooden, decorated with innumerable neon signs and posters, as well as the floor. The music didn't seem to have changed at all, just as the people sitting by the bar.

Wanda stood by the door for a moment, feeling completely out of place. She was fully aware of how it should look to everyone there, with the Gucci symbol shining on her purse and her gold necklace catching everyone's attention. For the first time she felt ashamed of what she had become. During her teenage years she had been the type of goth girl who only wore black and red, combined with heavy makeup around her eyes, but the time she had spent in college had opened her mind to the kind of clothes people in the city wore. And after getting engaged, she had given a definite farewell to her old style. She was about to marry an heir and had to keep up with his family if she wanted to be accepted.

Pretending not to notice the confused looks and giggles that echoed through the place, she approached the counter and removed her glasses. Her hair had been the only thing he hadn't changed over the years, and she still wore him in a chaos of reddish brown curls with which she had grown. The man on the other side frowned as she approached, and Wanda recognized him immediately. Thor Odinson had been the most coveted boy during her high school years. He was tall, strong and seductive, which had made all the girls - and some boys - always fall for him, even if he only had eyes for the "nerd" Jane Foster.

Wanda had never cared much about him since he was older and was a senior when she was still at first year of high school, but that was a small town. Everyone knew everything. Always. Which had been just one more reason for her to run away on the first opportunity she had. No one had ever known about what had happened in the two years following her mother's death, and if it dependent on her, they would never know. He stared at her sharply as she tied her hair to relieve the infernal heat that surround her.

-A cold Coke, please. -The blond man in front of her smiled and lowered his eyes for a second, before turning them toward her again.

-Your face is familiar, but you're not from the city. Where do I know you from? -Wanda cast an irritated glance over her shoulder, wishing that Pietro appeared as quickly as possible and at the same time wishing he would never arrive.

-I lived here when I was a teenager.

-Wanda? -A female voice floated toward her, causing her to turn her head toward the sound. The redheaded woman stared at her in disbelief. -Wanda Maximoff, is that you?

Natasha Romanoff had not aged at all. She used to be a real star in the city. The young dancer with a bright future, she had also moved out to pursue her career and Wanda could never imagine that she was back to that place. She was small and thin, but still had a body that any girl would envy.

-Wanda Maximoff! -Thor brightened when he recognized the girl's name. -You're Pietro's sister! I remember when you left the town... Your brother will be happy to see you, he's always complaining about how you don't call enough when he is drunk.

-What are you doing here? I thought you'd never come to visit us. -Natasha continued, completely ignoring the big man across the bar.

-I could ask the same about you, Nat. I thought you were still in Russia with the ballet company. -The redhead shrugged and took the bottle of beer to her lips.

-I injured my leg in an accident two years ago. I can't dance professionally anymore, so I decided to come back here. Russia was fun, but this place is my home, I can't stay away for too long. -The naturalness with which she uttered such words startled Wanda. She hated the thought of having to return permanently to that place and couldn't understand what kind of thing could make someone like Natasha stay.

-I came to visit my brother and I have some things to solve around here. -Wanda sipped the soda in front of her, averting her eyes at the counter for a moment. -I'm staying for just a few days. I have a lot to do in New York.

-It's a pity you can't stay any longer, I'm sure everyone would love to see you.

"Everyone? She had to be joking." The words floated inside Wanda's head before she could stop it. She had been the gothic and excluded girl all the time she'd been there, with only her brother, Natasha, and Carol Danvers as friends. And yet, the girls were a year older than her and were always ahead of her, which made her go back to being the strange girl who only spoke to her brother in class. At that time she didn't care, Pietro was all she could ever need to be happy and that was more than enough. Besides, she was happy to have him just for herself. But now... It was hard to believe that anyone had missed her when they didn't even know about her existence.

-I'm sure they do, maybe we can go out while I'm still here. I'm not sure how long it will take to deal with all the legal implications of the property tha I inherited from my mother. In fact, I was hoping you would know some lawyer in town who could help me. -Natasha grinned and plunged one of her hands into the front pocket of her black jacket.

-The best in town. -She replied by extending a business card with her name.

-You become a lawyer? How did this happen? -The redhead shrugged.

-I always knew the dancer's career was unstable. It's the first thing we learned when we got into this business and I wanted to make sure I had a plan B when the time came. And there is a great advantage of being a lawyer in a small town like this: I am the only one. Well, me and Loki Odinson. But he is a treacherous bastard, and no one really trusts his tactics, unless they are sinking into illegal things, so I end up getting the most clients. -She remembered that guy very well. Loki was strange and a troublemaker, even if charming, and he was always getting into fights and all sorts of suspicious things. Her biggest surprise was the fact that he had become a lawyer and not ended up in jail. -Come to my office tomorrow and we can talk about what you want to do with the building.

A truly genuine smile spread across the younger girl's face. Maybe things were not that bad... Maybe she could just sort it out, talk to her brother, and get back to her old life as fast as possible. Maybe she could really get out of all that mess without hurting herself one more time. Everything was a maybe. And the uncertainty of that future made the tightness in her stomach become more and more unbearable.

-Thank you Nat. Really. You have no idea how you're saving my life. Dealing with Pietro's mood will be complicated enough without having to add that concern on top of everything. -The redhead gave her a wistful smile as she took her hand gently. Wanda had almost forgotten how she could be affectionate when she wanted to. Most of her memories involved Natasha with her serious, closed countenance, a mask that she used to put to scare anyone who might want to take advantage of her.

-What happened between you two? You guys always been so connected. -A shock ran down her spine as she heard those words. For years she had avoided thinking about the events that took place inside that house, afraid that those memories might hurt even more. Not even her psychologist knew what happened. That was a secret she was going to take to the grave.

-I have no idea. -Wanda ran her fingers through her clothes, searching for imperfections that didn't exist so she could divert her eyes. -I think the distance affected us. It happens. -She shrugged.

Suddenly her heart stopped beating. The tightness in her stomach became even more unbearable, sending bursts of warm pain through her bones. Her heart ruffled and hit again, faster and faster, pumping blood all over her body at a frightening speed. It was as if she had just run a marathon without even leaving the place. Wanda could feel every hair on her body twitch in synchrony and she knew exactly what that meant.

The bar door opened, bringing with it the already weak light of the setting sun and the floating laughter of Pietro Maximoff. Wanda grabbed the counter, trying her best to keep the tears from flowing down her face or her legs to turning into jelly as his aura approached. That was the effect he had on her... When Pietro was in the room, he became her world. And God, how she missed it... Missed him.

-Speaking of the devil. -Natasha sighed. -I'll let you two alone. -The redhead said before saying goodbye with a friendly hug.

Wanda took a deep breath and turned her face toward him, longing for his light and warmth. He burned like the damned sun, pushing away the shadows that lay inside her head even though he hadn't even realized she was there yet. It had always been like that. Pietro was light and she was the darkness, and the two had lived in perfect harmony. Until things got too messed up and they couldn't ignore it anymore.

-Wanda. -She looked up as she heard her name being called. It had been so long since she had heard happiness in his voice... Immediately her heart darted out, desperate for the comfort only he could give her. Pietro threw himself forward, eager to touch her, in need of her kisses and affection. It had been so long since he had seen her in person that he could barely remember the feel of her body heat against his. But he couldn't give in to his instincts when all the people he had met in life were there, watching them. -What are you doing here?

Her heart cracked a little more at the way he subtly stopped. The expression on his face went of pure happiness to resentful in just a few seconds and that was like a knife, slowly being stuck in her chest. All she wanted to do was throw herself in his arms and beg for him to forgive her for being a horrible person and for having abandoned him, but instead she put on her mask of superiority once again. She had to be a strong woman, even if her heart was in pieces. Wanda grabbed her purse and walked as confidently as she could toward him, her heels producing a noise against the floor that sounded too loud in her ears.

-We need to talk. Alone.

***

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief as she got into her car again. Her hands were shaking and her legs seemed to be made of rubber while she did her best to follow her brother's motorcycle to the house where they had grown up. They hadn't exchanged more than half a dozen words on the way to the car and outside the bar, and she thanked him mentally for it. She was sure she was going to collapse if he got a foot closer than he already was.

It only took a long look for her to realize that her memory didn't live up to the image of her brother. His incredibly blue eyes flashed with ambiguous feelings and made her heart leap into her chest. He was even taller and stronger and Wanda had to suppress a low moan as she admired the dark blue shirt he wore clutching at the muscles of his body. And his hair... He had the most beautiful blond hair she'd ever seen. The almost white tone drew all the attention of the place to him and Pietro clearly loved that.

Everything in him screamed man and sex.

And she hated herself for wanting exactly that.

The sight of the small house where she had grown brought up all the emotions she was trying to control. Nothing had changed in that place, not even the hundreds of plants her mother insisted in spreading through the garden or the dark blue roof. She could almost smell her mother's favorite food as she crossed the short stone path leading to the front door. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was still fifteen and that she was coming home from school with Pietro, feeling his hand against hers and her heart leaping with happiness.

He closed the door as soon as they entered and walked straight into the kitchen. The place looked surprisingly neat, considering he lived alone there and she knew just how messy he really was. Wanda abandoned her purse on the leather sofa and followed him reluctantly. All she wanted to do was to get in her car and go back to her apartment and her fiancé, to get away from that sweet temptation growing in her stomach.

-You look nice. -Pietro murmured as she entered the kitchen. Wanda leaned against the counter, trying to stay as far away from him in that small room. The older twin smiled, still leaning against the refrigerator.

-Thanks. -The sepulchral silence hovered between them, taking up all the remaining space like a damn elephant hanging from the ceiling.

-Well... -He sighed. -We are alone. What do you want to talk about? -Wanda looked up and swallowed. He had forgotten how her eyes always seemed to know what was going on in his mind and found herself dreading that she was reading his ridiculously inappropriate thoughts about fucking her on that counter.

-I'm going to get married. -Those words hit him like a high-speed train. The bitter taste of jealousy flooded his mouth and he found himself looking for something he could punch to release that rage. -In a month.

-That was fast. Are you pregnant? -Wanda rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by his joke.

-We've been engaged for almost a year. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would try to dissuade me from the marriage.

-"Dissuade"? -He raised one eyebrow, his expression full of irony. -You are using difficult words now?

-Stop playing around Pietro, that's a serious matter. -The sly grin on his face disappeared as Pietro folded his arms. Wanda cursed at herself in silence as she felt the familiar warmth rise between her legs as she admired the way his arms had grown. Even against her will, her mind began to wander at the thought of what it would be like to have him holding her in his arms.

-So you came here just to invite me to the wedding?

-No. I came here because we must discuss what we will do with the building we inherited from mom. I want you to have my share of it. I don't need it any more, my future husband has enough money for both of us. -He didn't look convinced at all.

-The Wanda I knew would never let herself in the hands of a man if she didn't have a very good reason for that. You know you can talk to me about anything love... What's going on? -Pietro advanced on her, ending the small distance between them.

-Nothing is happening. -The girl sighed as she took a step back, trying her best to move away from him. -I just don't want to have any connection with this place after I get married. I don't want to be stuck in here.

-Like me.

-I didn't say that.

-Why are you so desperate to get rid of the only connection you still have with your hometown? With me? -He was too close for her to feel comfortable. Her head just didn't work right when he was so close and all she could think was how she wanted him to kiss her.

-You still ask me why? You know exactly what happened Pietro.

-If you're going to leave me forever, I have the right to hear from your mouth. -Wanda tried to pull away from him, but she found herself trapped between his body and the wall behind her. Tears began to cloud her vision and it was increasingly difficult to breathe. She didn't want to talk about it, but it was too late. The words gushed from her mouth into a flood of truths.

-Because it hurts too much Pietro. It hurts every time I look in the mirror and see our mother staring at me. It hurts because I still love you and I know we can never be together as we want because that's how life works! We are brothers! Everything we did was wrong, and you know it. And above all, it hurts because I lost my child in this house.

-Our child. -His cold voice cut her like a sharp knife. -I lost that baby too.

-Then you know what I'm feeling. -Wanda wiped the tears with the back of her hand. -I just want to keep going on with my life, please Pietro...

-Go on with your life without me, that's what you mean. -The realization of it hurted like hell. But he knew she was right. They couldn't be together, no matter how hard they tried. The world just wasn't ready for that kind of love and probably would never be. -Do whatever you want, Wanda. It's your life.

She just stood against the wall, not sure of what to do, as he turned his back to her and stepped out of the kitchen. The tears continued to trickle down her face, turning her make-up into a mess of colors, though Wanda couldn't care less. Nothing could compare to the pain of having her heart torn apart again.

-You can stay in our old room. I will sleep on the sofa. -Pietro murmured, his voice sounding cold and impersonal, before he grabbed his jacket and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro grabbed her by the waist, holding her under his body on the bed and moan escaped through her swollen lips. He kissed her voraciously, biting her lower lip and pulling it towards him, while his hands played with her nipples. Wanda pushed her hips against him, begging for more and getting a groan in response. He pulled her back so he could pull the shorts off her pajamas away from her skin, and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up.

Wanda moaned in anticipation when he put on her on her knees. His bold hands continued to wander around her body, admiring the curves he'd been dreaming about over the past six years. Pietro slapped her ass and sent bursts of pain through the rest of her body. The type of delicious pain that made her roll her eyes and sigh in desire.

He grabbed the soft flesh of her ass with one hand while struggled to lower his sweatpants with his free hand. Pietro didn't pause for a moment before burring himself completely inside her, making her gasp. Nothing could be better than that. Never. Wanda grabbed the bed headboard with both hands just as he grabbed her hair, wrapping it around his hand. She liked sex as roughest as possible, just like him, and she could already feel all of her excitement dripping down her thighs.

Their groans mingled with the sounds of the bed creaking and their bodies hitting against each other. The sound of another slap echoed through the room, sounding like music in her ears. Wanda pressed her legs together, trying to get the most out of the overwhelming sensation of pleasure that pounded over her body as she felt her orgasm begin to form inside her. Pietro knew her well enough to know what that meant, and tugged at her hair once more, pulling out a scream of raw pleasure from his dear sister.

-More... -She whispered. With a convinced smile on his face, Pietro grabbed her waist with both hands, pulling her against him tightly.

Wanda had almost forgotten that sensation. Being fucked hard by him was like being bombarded with waves and more waves of pure pleasure. She couldn't think about nothing but him, going faster and deeper into her, and the feeling of heat becoming unbearable between her legs. He pulled her up again, trailing his fingers between her thighs and caressing her clit as his mouth left marks on her neck.

That was all she needed. Wanda let a desperate cry escape through her throat as she felt her whole body tighten around him and his fingers, feeling herself be transformed into a melted version of her. She could still feel his teeth against her neck as she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the bed, fully clothed. The brunette took a deep breath and let out a low curse as she felt the moisture on her thighs, and the trembling way with which her body still recovered from her orgasm.

Frustrated and irritated with herself, Wanda grabbed one of the pillows and buried her face in it before screaming. For a moment she had been content and happy, but it was only a dream. Everything in that damn room was impregnated with his smell and it was a perfect torture for her and her body, since she could no longer remember what a really good sex was. She had slept with other men during college, and there was her fiancé, but no one was as good as Pietro and they would never be.

No one could ever make her cum in less than ten minutes while fucking her on a motorcycle.

They had sex in every surface of that room and her mind was still overwhelmed with the memories of every time he had made her scream his name in that place. Especially that bed. She had been very surprised to find out that he still had the same bed they had bought after their mother's death, when they had come to the conclusion that there was no reason to why they shouldn't sleep together. There were so many memories surrounding that bed... It was hard not to get carried away by all the things that had been done and said there.

A knock on the door made her jump and pull the blankets closer to her, even if there was no reason for it.

-Wanda? -The door opened to reveal a fully clothed and energetic Pietro. -Are you alright? I heard you calling my name. -It was obvious, by the way he couldn't get that damn smirk out of his face, that he knew exactly what had happened.

She rolled her eyes and pushed back the blankets, so she could get up.

-I am fine. It was just a bad dream. -Wanda just hoped her flushed cheeks and ragged breathing didn't show that she was lying. She grabbed her bag and walked quickly toward the door, determined to end that shameful moment as quickly as possible.

But of course, he would not let her go that easily.

Pietro grabbed her by the waist and pressed his face against the curve of her neck. Wanda cursed herself at the low moan she let slip and the way she was shaking at the touch of his hands. As much as she tried to stay away from him, it was impossible not to succumb to her instincts when he did things like that. A smile spread across his face and she was holding herself hand to not punch him.

-I liked your perfume.

It took all her willpower to push him away and leave the room, but that didn't mean that her heart wasn't beating desperately against her chest.

***

The cold water washed enough of her shame so she could put back her mask of indifference as she left the bedroom, fully clothed. Her phone vibrated incessantly with the arrival of new messages and that distracted her enough that she didn't notice the girl standing in the kitchen. Wanda looked up and stared at the girl, not quite sure about what to do with the stranger inside her house.

She seemed very young. Maybe it was her round and childlike face or her short height, but it was hard to believe she was more than eighteen. Her blond hair, in a dark tone that didn't matched her, falling in perfect waves around her face. Face that it was covered with an impeccable makeup, and her nauseating perfume hung around her like a cloud.

-Hi, I'm Crystal. -She held out her hand, decorated with perfect nails and shiny bracelets. Wanda raised one eyebrow and cast a last glance at her cellphone before returning the greeting.

-I'm Wanda. But who exactly are you? -Her face was starting to look more and more familiar, but Wanda still couldn't remember from where she knew that girl.

-My girlfriend. -Pietro appeared on the other side of the kitchen, holding two coffee mugs in his hands. The bitter taste of jealousy made Wanda clench her teeth.

Now things made a little more sense. That Crystal... The girl who had brought cookies to him when their mother had died and who had done everything to become his cheerleader when Pietro started playing football. She was two years younger than the two of them and Wanda had rarely seen her when she wasn't walking behind him like a puppy. She had completely forgotten about that girl because she had never been a real threat. At least not until that moment.

-Oh... -The brunette forced a smile and turned her eyes to the phone, even if there was nothing on the screen. -It was a pleasure to meet you, but I need to go. I have to meet Natasha.

-You're not going to eat anything? I made you some coffee. -He held out one of the mugs toward her. The familiar drawing of a smiling witch stared back at her, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

For a second, she considered send everything to hell and just go back to bed and cry for the rest of the day. He was moving on and had a beautiful girlfriend, with whom he would probably get married and have beautiful children and live the perfect life. And that made her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. It wasn't fair, but she didn't care. Wanda wanted her brother back. She wished she could pretend the last few years had not happened and just kiss him in that kitchen once again. He was being a true asshole to her, and Wanda knew it was her fault. It was easy to pretend that he didn't care for him when she was on the other side of the country, but at that moment everything was too real.

She hated that girl. Her heart screamed like a spoiled child, crying that he should break up with her and not leave Wanda alone. It was a heavy feeling in her stomach as she tried to get her head to work through the curtain of pain and resentment that involve her thoughts. He couldn't wait for her forever, and she hardly could ask for it when she was about to marry another man. Pietro was just moving on with his life, just as she was trying to do.

She had done that with them when she'd chosen to end all of that and go to college. She had decreed that path the moment she had accepted another man's engagement ring. And she would seal that choice when she said yes at the altar.

And it wasn't fair that she wanted to stand in his way.

Pretending not to feel the tears streaming down her face, Wanda took a deep breath and continued to walk toward the door, desperate to get out of that place. Accepting that he needed to get his life together didn't mean that it didn't hurt like a knife piercing her heart.

-No, I'll have something to eat later.

***

Just like everything else in that city, the coffee shop was exactly was it used to be when she was younger. She jumped out of the car with a spirit renewed after crying for twenty minutes straight and spend another twenty putting her armor and makeup in place. If there was one thing her adolescence had taught her, was to not to let everyone see her true emotions. Teens could be cruel, but she knew well that adults weren't much better.

The place was full of people on their way to work and the line was bigger than she'd expected. After considering whether to wait or leave so she wouldn't be late, her empty stomach won that battle and Wanda just sighed and stood beside a man in a handsome dark blue suit. She realized with a shock that she knew that face very well...

Even though those words had never been said out aloud, everyone on the city knew who was the father of Natalya Maximoff's twins. That wasn't exactly a mystery, since Pietro was a true copy of Erik Lehnsherr. But no one would ever dare say anything against the mayor of the city. Especially that he got one of his interns pregnant when she was just seventeen.

Erik had never been a present father, mainly because he was married and because he couldn't allow himself to be hit for his competition by claiming two bastards. But that had not stopped him from taking care of them his way. He did his part by giving money to Natalya and had sent checks each month, to the two of them, after she passed away. The checks that paid her college.

It had been a long time since Wanda had thought about him.

-Oh, hi. -She murmured, not sure about what to say when he looked at her.

-Wanda. -He answered, looking equally uneasy at that meeting. -I didn't know you were back in town. -She shrugged.

-It's only for a few days. I'm going back to New York soon.

The silence fell on both of them, being filled only by the sounds of the coffee shop. Names were shouted over the loud chatter and the sounds of the machines, and the smell of fresh coffee and hot muffins seemed almost suffocating. It was strange that they would just remain silent like that, but there wasn't much to be said. Erik had always kept a minimal interest in the twins and the two of them were more than happy to return the gesture, as long as it meant they would be left alone.

The line seemed to slow down more and more, making the pressure to say something bigger and bigger.

-I'm not sure if you care, but I'm getting married. In the next month. I thought you should know. -She shrugged once again. Erik turned slightly toward her and offered her a smile. It was the same smile that was in all of his campaign photos for the last thirty years, plastic and full of fake promises.

-Congratulations. I hope you and your future husband have a happy marriage.

-Thank you. -Wanda bit the inside of her cheek, again not sure which should be the next step. She wasn't sure of what she was expecting to happen, but at least her heart was a little lighter.

She let out a sigh of relief when his name was called and the woman on the other side of the counter slid two cups toward him. Erik turned to her on his way to the door and offered her another rehearsed smile. There was no emotion in his eyes or in his gesture, but that didn't bother her. It was exactly what she expected from him.

-It was good to see you again, Wanda. Tell your brother I said hello. -The brunette almost rolled her eyes. While all she felt for him was indifference, Pietro hated him with all his soul. She'd rather cut her tongue than tell him that.

-I'll. -Her name echoed through the cafeteria when they called it. Erik just turned his back on her and left the building, being followed closely by a girl with green hair and heavy makeup mirroring the same green eyes as Wanda.

***

It had been a long day and all Wanda wanted to do was take a cold shower, eat something that wasn't made in a restaurant, and get some sleep. Things with Natasha had been more complicated than she'd expected, and it would take about a week before anything could be sorted out. Which meant she was stuck there for seven whole days.

Seven days living with temptation.

Seven days having her heart torn apart by seeing Pietro with his girlfriend.

That would be fun.

She heard the door open and close and Pietro's footsteps coming down the hall as she continued to cut the onion in front of her. The older twin entered the kitchen wearing only sweatpants and running shoes, his chest covered with sweat, and the headphones about to explode with the volume of the music. Wanda tried to keep her eyes on the knife in her hands, but it was difficult to look away when he was looking like the true image of temptation right next to her.

The brunette swallowed as he grabbed one of the water bottles and drunk the water of it in seconds. When his eyes finally turned to her, her head was swarming with inappropriate thoughts and her face was flushed. He pulled on the headphones and came close to look over her shoulder.

-What are you doing? -Wanda did her best to stay calm with the scent of sweat around her, that inevitably brought memories of hot sex.

-Chicken pie. From what I saw in your fridge, you need some home-cooked food. And it's a peace offer. I was a complete idiot with you and your girlfriend earlier, and I wanted to apologize. -The word "girlfriend" almost made her bite her tongue. She really hated that. -After all, I'm going to stay here for another week, and we can at least try to get along.

-You were really were rude, but I'm willing to forgive you if you still know how to cook as well as I remember. -The lively smile on his face made her heart melt immediately. He looked a lot like the younger and inconsequential version of him that Wanda had known when he was young, and not this seductive man who made her legs fail. -I'm going to take a shower and then I'll help you.

-Ok. -Her voice came out in an almost inaudible whisper as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

***

For a few hours it was as if nothing had changed. He had helped her finish the meal, and they had both sat on the couch with the television turned on a random show while they ate and talked. Wanda allowed herself to relax and just enjoy his company, even though there was a constant chill running through her skin every time he touched her.

The memory of that dream had never been so fresh inside her head.

She wanted to jump on his lap and kiss him more than anything in her life, but her head kept screaming that it wasn't a good idea. It would do no good to give into her wishes if it meant that it would complicate things even more when she had to leave. As much as her body wanted something else, she would have to content herself to be just friendly with him.

-You were right, I really needed some home-cooked food. -She smiled as she felt his hand against her thigh. -I gave up cooking after the first month. I burned everything I tried, and it just was not as fun without you. -Wanda bit her bottom lip at the sad smile on his face. As much as she tried to pretend not to, she felt guilty for having abandoned him there when she went to college. Unfortunately, they both wanted very different things from life at that moment and Pietro had refused to allow her to say no to that opportunity because of him.

-I missed you too. A lot. It's good to do this again. I'd forgotten what it was like to just hang out on the couch with you, watching stupid wildlife documentaries. -She cast one last glance at the tv, where a lion was after his prey. -I'm sorry for pushing you away, it's just... I needed to keep you away so I could do what it had to be done.

-I know. -He sighed and reached out to take her hands. -No matter how much it hurts to admit, you're right. I love you Wanda, but we can't be together like that. We could both be arrested if someone found out and in a place like this... Nothing is kept secret. You did what you needed to get on with your life and I don't judge you. I just hope that your future husband will make you happy and take care of you.

-He's a nice guy. -She shrugged. -I'll have a good life. As long as you're there for me. We don't need to stop talking in that way again if we can be mature enough for that. I don't want to lose you again, Pietro. I don't know if I would survive that.

The older twin sat closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him against her in an attempt to stifle the tears that ran down her face again. She was tired of crying. It was just annoying.

-I don't want to lose you again either, Wanda. -His voice sounded like a thunder against her ears. -Promise me you won't do it again. Please.

-I promise. -She murmured against the skin of his neck.

The sound of her phone ringing somewhere in the room made them separate. Wanda felt incomplete and cold without his warmth against her body, but she ignored that and wiped the tears with the back of her hands before grabbing the device. Pietro took a deep breath and gave her another kiss on the forehead before turning his attention to the TV while she smiled and answered the call of the man who would soon take her to the altar.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro allowed himself to stand by the doorway as he watched his sister silently. He had missed that. Finding her sitting at the kitchen table, wearing one of his shirts and the bottom of her pajama’s shorts, her hair stuck in a messy bun, and a pencil forgotten between her lips as her mind was focused on something else. In fact, he had missed many things about her. More than he could say.

He folded his arms silently, keeping his eyes on her. For a whole year he had woken up to find her already awake, surrounded by books and papers, using all the free time she had to make sure she was going to a good college. The fact that she was usually awake before him said a lot about her determination, since Wanda hated waking up early and could rarely be seen out of bed before nine in the morning.

She should be really busy with whatever she was typing so eagerly into her notebook to be awake before him. And for the partially empty coffee mug beside her, it had been up for a while. Pietro smiled and crawled to sit on the other side of the table, only getting a quick glimpse from her before she resumed what she was doing.

-I'd never expect you to become the kind of person who wakes up early. -Wanda snorted, still not taking her eyes off the screen.

-I didn't. I lost my sleep a few hours ago and decided it would be good to get some work done. I want to visit Mom's shop later and I don't know how long that will take. -He frowned and brought his own mug full of coffee to his lips. Pietro stood behind her, watching curiously as her fingers danced over the keyboard and the words popped up on the screen. The older twin rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself for not being able to understand exactly about what she was typing.

-Work? I thought you were on vacation or something.

-No. My boss loves me, and she let me take a few days off so I could come here, as long as I kept sending her my articles. It is one of the perks of being a critic, I don't need to be inside the office to work. -She shrugged. The blonde one resumed his slow walk to the other side of the table and let his body fall heavily against the chair, which creaked in protest.

Wanda raised her curious eyes to watch her brother.

-What happened to your back? -Pietro raised one eyebrow.

-What are you talking about?- Wanda sighed and closed the notebook gently before relaxing against the back of her chair.

-Don't try to fool me Pietro Maximoff, I may not know what it is, but I know something is wrong. You don't usually walk bent like that. -A convinced smile appeared on his face. As much as he tried to stay away from those dangerous feelings it was hard not to feel them bubbling inside him when she sounded so worried.

-The couch is not as comfortable as it sounds. Maybe I'm a little too tall to sleep on it. -Wanda bowed her head as she felt her cheeks burn for being so selfish. Of course, he would need his bed back, especially if she was going to stay there for another week.

-Oh, I'm sorry. I can find another place to sleep. -He rolled his eyes.

-I'm fine with sleeping on the sofa, Wanda. I just have to get used to it. It's worth it if it means you're comfortable. -The brunette opened her mouth, ready to argue with him, but closed it right away. She knew well that, when Pietro put something in his head, it was almost impossible to make him change his mind and he wouldn't let go of the sofa until he was sure she was comfortable.

-I can stay in Mom's old room. So you would have your bed back and we would all be happy. -The heavy expression of regret that crossed his face told her otherwise. Pietro put his mug on the table and stared at his hands, lost in his thoughts for a brief moment.

-I'm not sure that's a good idea. It's locked since you left and probably full of dust.

-You didn't donate her things? -Wanda bit the corner of her lip, uncertain about what should be said. Years of therapy had helped her deal with those bad feelings, but Pietro didn't have that kind of help. Time had passed, but he was still the same stubborn man she had loved so much, and he would never admit that he needed help to deal with his mourning.

-I never had the guts. I tried to do it a few times, but every time I walked into that room and saw the damn dreamcatcher hanging on the wall... It was too hard to do it alone. So I just locked it up and pretended the room was gone.

The desolate look on his face... Wanda just couldn't watch it without doing anything. Contrary to the words that the rational side of her head screamed at her, she eliminated the space between them and sat on his lap, wrapping one of her arms around his neck. With her free hand, Wanda lifted his chin until their eyes were fixed on each other, sending shivers down her spine.

-She wouldn't like to see you like this, Pietro. You've always been her sunshine. -She brought her hand to her brother's hair, brushing some of the rebel strands away from his eyes. -You could make her smile even in the worst days. Especially on the worst days. I know it's hard, trust me, some days I still get myself crying because of that, but she's gone and holding on to the past won't do us any good. All we can do now is keep a smile on our faces and try to make her proud.

He smiled and covered her hand with his.

-You always know exactly what to say. -Wanda forced a smile in response, trying to hide the chill in her stomach as she felt his lips against her wrist.

-I'm your twin sister, I'll always know what to say. I can read your mind. -The nervous laughter that echoed between them seemed to float in the air, so light it would disintegrate at the slightest movement. Wanda lowered her eyes and pulled her hand away, resting it on her lap even though she could still feel his kiss burning her skin. -I meant it. I can help you clean the room and take the clothes to charity if you want.

-Are you that desperate to get out of my room? -The sly smile she loved so much was back in his face, indicating that the moment for sad emotions had passed. Wanda rolled her eyes and got ready to stand up, but she was pulled back by the arm he held around her waist, holding her with an iron grip.

-I don't want you to have to go to a doctor because of me. -Her heart jumped as Pietro lifted one of his hands to place a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

-Are you really worried about me or is this just because you're feeling guilty about having erotic dreams involving your dear brother? -Wanda could have given him a good slap if she wasn't busy melting like ice cream on the hottest summer day. She let a low moan escape from her lips as she felt his tight muscles holding her closer, crushing her against his body in a delicious way. Seen from the outside it was just a friendly squeeze, but to her it had the same effect as if he was giving her a hickey.

-Shut up... -She wanted to sound strong and determined, but her voice had betrayed her completely, becoming a hoarse groan.

-Make me shut up.

He was too close. So close she could taste his lips. Wanda could imagine the exact pressure they would apply against hers, the way Pietro would put his hands on her waist and the way her ass would fit perfectly against his cock if she sat only a few inches back.

The sound of the doorbell made them both jump.

-Fuck! -Pietro gasped and grabbed the back of the chair hard enough to make his knuckles become white. Wanda didn't seem to be in a much better situation, her face, completely pale, was a perfect reflection of her soul. -I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't mean to... You were so close... I just...

This was the first time she'd ever seen him truly nervous. His eyes flashed all over the room, searching for anything that he could use to prove to her that it hadn't been his intention. Wanda could hardly hear anything he said under the deafening roar of her heart.

-I know, it's okay. I was doing it too...

-Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm really sorry. -He looked like a confused little mouse, walking to the doorframe and back to her. His hands flew in the direction of his hair, messing his hair strands even more. Pietro was completely lost.

-It's all right, Pietro. Really. Just answer the door, it's probably your girlfriend. I need to get dressed. -She didn't wait for an answer before turning her back on him and disappearing into the house.

-Shit! -Pietro shouted as quietly as he could while the doorbell rang once more. -You’re a fucking idiot! -He punched the air just because he couldn't hit himself. That was an extremely stupid move. If Wanda left again because he was an idiot who had crossed the limit they had imposed just the night before... Pietro could never forgive himself for that.

Forcing himself to smile, he opened the door with exaggerated energy, hoping that Crystal would not be able to catch her scent clinging to his skin.

***

She could still feel her stomach contracted in anticipation as she left the house and got into her car. Even if she tried so hard to stay away from him, it was way too difficult. Her mind knew it was wrong and the two of them should be controlling their feelings, but her body reacted automatically to him and Wanda didn't know how to say no to that. It was obvious that Pietro was also suffering with his instincts and she didn't blame him for what had happened that morning.

It was just muscle memory.

The side effects of the years that they had spent together in that house, living like a couple inside those walls and pretending that all this wasn't wrong and sick.

At least that was what she was trying to convince herself as she drove absentmindedly into the center of town. That word, sick, brought her shivers and made her stomach turn, but at least that meant that the butterflies in her stomach would be away. For a long time, she had believed in the fairy tale that her love for her brother was not wrong. How could he? He loved her more than anything in his life, just as she loved him more than herself. That couldn't be wrong.

It was just love.

Inside the little head of a dreamy and reclusive teenager, she had convinced herself that, if she could explain to others that they really did love each other, people would be able to take that blindfold out of their eyes and see the world her way. She had prepared herself for that day, reading dozens of books on psychology, philosophy, and sociology, and was armed with arguments for anything they could tell her. Of course, none of this had worked. She hadn't even had the chance to say anything because no one really cared about a child's opinion and the other teenagers just stared at her strangely when she started talking and ignored anything that came out of her mouth.

She had thought that, just maybe, things could be better in college. After all, that was a small town, and everyone knew how those people had a closed mind and would never be open to reflect on the concepts that were rooted in their culture. And in fact, she had found some people willing to discuss theories in class. But they were just that: theories. No one could ever understand what was going on in her heart and after some time even she couldn't understand.

It took only a year for her to understand that they would never be accepted as a couple.

It was wrong.

It was disgusting.

It was sick.

They would always be seen as the scum of humanity just for loving and there was no way she could change that, even if she tried with all her strength. It would be better for both of them if she simply turned her back on everything that had happened and keep going with her life the way it was expected: she had to graduate, get married, have children, and grow old with a man that could never be her brother. It was dangerous to have such a relationship, if it could even be called a relationship... Neither of them would be ready to face the consequences if they did that, just as they had not been prepared to deal with all the problems that the baby she once had carried in her womb would bring.

She needed to control herself and her feelings before it was too late. Before the two ended with their hearts broken or, even worse, handcuffed in the back seat of a police car.

***

Wanda forced herself to not think about those things as she crossed the small sidewalk in front of the store that had belonged to her mother. The red brick building had two floors, a small apartment upstairs and the shop downstairs, with small white-painted windows and a glass door displaying the shop's dimmed logo. The small apartment was rented out to a middle-aged man who had lived there since she could remember. He was a kind of reclusive painter who was always in a bad mood, but she and Pietro never had anything to complain about him. The store deserted and completely abandoned since the beginning of the year. Wanda had taken up the job at the counter in the two years prior to her departure and Pietro had hired a girl from the city to take her place, but, just like Wanda, she had moved to the big city and since then the shop had fallen into the forgetfulness.

They both knew very well that the store makes almost no profit and that it would be smarter to sell what was left on the internet and rent the space. But it was impossible to simply get rid of one of the last connections they still had with their mother, and that kept the place still open. Maybe they could keep her memory alive in that place if they could make it work again. This was a small town, full of old people with archaic thoughts who liked to play with the "occult".

Wanda had seen them go to her mother countless times, searching for card readings, predictions about the future, and even buying trinkets that were supposed to attract good energy into their lives. Mostly it was just an act, but occasionally Natalya picked up things that left the city's residents jaw-dropping, especially in card readings. That wasn't a talent that could be controlled, and the results were not always what they expected.

She opened the door and turned up the lights. For the first time since arriving in the city, Wanda felt truly at home. The wallpaper was old and falling apart into pieces, displaying a piece of white wall underneath. The floor was covered with dust, but the beautiful white floor needed only a good cleaning to return to its glory days. The statues stared at her in silence as Wanda made her way to the other side of the counter, pulling off the sheet over on top of it.

Frowning at the dust that surrounded her, Wanda dropped her bag on the counter and looked around with one hand resting against her hip. There was a lot to be done there, but she could do it if Pietro was willing to help her. They could re-launch the store as a real brand and earn a fair amount of money while still keeping their mother's name more alive than ever.

She just wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to work so close to him.

In an almost unconscious gesture, Wanda pulled out her deck of cards and began to shuffle them absentmindedly. Checking the cards before making any decision had already become a habit in her life and she found it increasingly difficult to stop doing it. She needed the sense of comfort and security that the support of the stars gave her, even if everyone thought it was ridiculous. She stared at the three cards in front of her and took a deep breath, trying to clear her mind completely before she found out what fate was reserving for her.

Wanda felt her heart jump at the sound of the doorbell. The brunette leaned over the counter, finding the same green-haired girl she'd seen in the coffee shop. It didn't take a genius to know that she was Erik's daughter. Her skin was extremely pale, just like his, and the makeup she wore around the green eyes, exactly the same color as Wanda's, didn't help much. Her dark green hair was short, the tips brushing against her chin. Wanda almost smiled as she noticed the black slacks, leather jacket and boots she wore. With her aggressive pose and serious expression, the girl looked even more like herself.

-I'm sorry, we're not open. -She made her way to the counter without taking her eyes off Wanda.

-Are you Wanda Maximoff? -It was obvious that, even though the girl was trying to keep her expression calm and disinterested, she was nervous enough to make her hands shake.

-Yes? -Wanda cleared her throat as she noted how her response had sounded like a question. Her heart was pounding a little faster than it should have, exposing her emotions. If that girl was who she thought she was...

-I'm Lorna. Dane. -Wanda leaned against the counter to rest her feet, which began to protest inside her heels and trying to keep herself as calm as possible. The brunette cast a sad look at the other girl's shoes, missing the comfort they had always provided to her.

-Dane? You're the mayor's daughter. Shouldn't you be Lehnsherr? -Lorna rolled her eyes.

-I don't use his last name. We can jump to the part where we stop pretending that I don't know about you and your brother. It's not like it's your fault that my dad doesn’t know how to keep his dick inside his pants.

-Fine. -Wanda sighed. -If you already know about that, how can I help you? -She shrugged, suddenly looking disconcerted.

-I don't know. I wanted to meet you, I guess. It's been two years since I found out he had other children and I always thought about talking with you two, but you were gone, and your brother is a bit scary. He always seems to be angry. -The smile she was trying to hold finally escaped through her lips. During her years in high school Pietro was known for his closed expression and moodiness, but she knew how sweet he could be.

-He's not that bad. Pietro can be a very nice guy if he likes you. -Lorna bit her bottom lip hard and Wanda sighed. If Lorna were at least a little like what she had been in high school, and everything indicated that she was, they would never be able to talk like that.

-Come on, I'll take you to get some ice cream and you can tell me what really brought you here. -She was ready to grab her purse one more time when the girl's low voice reached her ears.

-Actually... I have to go back to school. -She indicated the street with her head. Wanda knew that there was a small private school across the street from the town square, just a few feet away from the store. -I was in the garden when I recognized your car and kind of ran away to come here. I should go back before I get in more trouble than I already do. -Her laughter tried to mask her nervousness. It was almost as if she was feeling guilty, but that didn't matched her rebellious face.

-Ok, then... -Wanda smiled in spite of the tip of disappointment that infiltrated into her heart. One of the few rules her mother had for the twins was that the two could never spoke to Erik's family, and that included the little girl he proclaimed as his daughter. She knew her mother was just trying to protect them from what the girl's mother might say, but that had never affected her wish to meet the girl. -Let me borrow your phone. -Lorna didn't even blink before handing her the device. Another smile crept over her face as she saw her picture next to a brown-skinned boy with long hair on the wallpaper. -Is that your boyfriend? You two are beautiful together.

-Thank you. -The girl became a tomato before her eyes.

-This is my number. I'm only going to be in town until next week, but you can call me when you're free and we can talk, okay? -Lorna stared at the phone in her hands for a moment, nodding quickly.

-Thanks. Again. I have to go. -She murmured before turning her back on her and walking out the door.

Wanda stood by the counter, chewing her lip hard as her head whirled around the idea that Erik might not like that. At last, she just sighed and gathered the forgotten cards, putting them into her purse once more.

***

Thunder echoed through the house with a crash loud enough to wake even the dead. Wanda sat on the bed, now wide awake, as she felt the warm tears stream down her face. A lightning struck outside, lighting the dark room for a moment before plunging into the darkness again. The house looked fragile with the storm outside, and she found herself pulling the covers to cover her head in a failed attempt to muffle the noise.

She hated storms.

It had always been this way and always would be like that. Not even her therapist had been able to find out why the sound of the thunder made her so distressed and Wanda was aware that she would have to live with that burden all her life. Normally she would have taken a nice dose of sleeping pills, but she was afraid of what she could do if she got close to those pills again. She simply couldn't trust herself anymore with medicines, not after the way things had taken a completely different turn last time.

The second thunder made her tighten the blankets even harder against her face, but that didn't stop her cry from escaping. It took less than a minute before she could feel Pietro's hands pulling the blankets away from her and pulling her close to him. Wanda buried her face against his chest and held him with all her strength as he laid her down on the bed again.

They had barely said anything at dinner, but he was still there for her. As he had always been. Pietro had always been her greatest comfort on those stormy nights, and his scent immediately made her heart beat a little slower. His hands ran down thought her hair in a steady rhythm that gave her something to focus beside the deafening roar of rain.

-It's just rain Wands, it's okay. -He whispered and laid a tender kiss on top of her head. -I won't let anything hurt you. I promise.

The rain seemed to last for an eternity, and with every thunder that crossed the sky she held him even closer. Pietro hated to see her so frightened, but he couldn't deny that he was at least a little happy to be able to hold her like that again. Feeling Wanda's arms holding him tight was the best thing he'd felt in years, and that included anything he did with Crystal. It was a selfish thought and he regretted it as soon as the words crossed his mind, but for a moment he wished it to rain that way every night just so he could hold her again.

Finally, after three hours, the rain had decreased enough for her to fall into a light sleep. Pietro gave her a final kiss on the forehead before sneaking out of bed, unsure of what might happen if he fell asleep there too. He had already fucked everything once that day and didn't want to ruin things again. Not when what was at stake was her.

The older twin had barely set his foot on the floor when he felt her hand closing around his wrist.

-Please stay. I don't want to sleep alone. -He turned to meet her with wide, alert eyes, staring at him eagerly.

-Are you sure about that? I don't want to overtake...

-Yes. -Wanda didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. She let out a weary sigh and pulled back the covers so he could lie down beside her. Maybe it was the effect of the storm on her, maybe it was her need to feel him close, but she was exhausted from having to fight those invisible forces.

Still a little reluctant, Pietro went back to bed. Immediately Wanda bent close to his body and reached out to touch his cheek. He took a deep breath before lowering his eyes, the jitters making his heart beat faster. Now that all the adrenaline of the moment had passed, Wanda was becoming sleepy very fast and her eyes no longer exhibited the same fear from before.

-Thanks for staying with me.

-I am your twin, protecting you is my job. -A weak grin appeared on her lips before it died completely, leaving them in silent.

-I love you Pietro. I don't think I've said that since I got here, but I really do. -Pietro was grateful for the darkness that hid his red cheeks. It had been a long time since he'd heard those words and his heart wasn't ready to hear them so soon.

-I love you too, Wanda.

He heard her take a deep breath before lifting her head and kissing him on the cheek.

It was as if he had been branded with red-hot fire. He wouldn't be surprised if he woke up the next morning and still have the shape of her lips on his cheek, such was the fire that that simple gesture brought into his veins. Pietro tried to open his mouth to say something, but it was too late.

Her calm breathing indicated that Wanda was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a litte while, but it's finally here! I was a bit wrapped up with college since there was a big change in my schedules and I'm still not sure when I'm going to post a new chapter, but I swear I'll try to always post as fast as possible! And I promise I'll reward you guys for the delay in this chapter u.u  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

Wanda wasn't sure if she was still dreaming or if that was reality. All she knew was that she loved the way Pietro held her against his body, keeping her warm and trapped in his arms. She let her mind wander as she kept her eyes tightly closed, refusing to wake up and break that spell that held her hostage.

Even though she wasn't the type of person who liked to wake up early, she had learned to enjoy the dynamics they shared in the morning. Pietro always woke her with kisses on the back of her neck. He used to press his lips against the warm skin around her neck until she was wide awake so he could kiss her for real. Then he would put his body over hers and bring her back to reality with his daring hands. During the week, unfortunately, they had to settle with that. But on weekends, when their mother left early to work on her social project, they could finally get carried away.

She loved morning sex. Especially with him. It seemed as if the world outside that room didn't existed anymore. Time stopped so they could have that little moment together, without worries or fears. It was just them. Together. How it should be. And when the finished, she always felt a little lighter.

For some precious moments she allowed herself to let her mind wander in the direction of those dangerous memories. In a mix of dream and memory, Wanda found herself trapped in the spell his body had over hers once again. It was impossible to say no to Pietro, and she didn't want to have to do it again. A piece of her heart died every time she had to deny her feelings and pretend there was nothing but brotherly love between them, but it was necessary.

She was the head and he was the muscles. They worked in perfect harmony most of the time, but occasionally things could get out of control if she let him take control of the situation... Like in the moment she had allowed herself to be carried away by his words and gave in to her desperate needs to let him make love to her without any kind of protection.

Wanda opened her eyes suddenly. The feeling of warmth running through her body had been replaced by the cold sensation of loss. Involuntarily, she pushed her body back, searching for his heat. Pietro sighed and hugged her tightly in his sleep. The brunette turned as carefully as she could, trying not to wake him. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew it must be very late and he should be really exhausted if she was awake before him.

Pietro seemed to lose some years when he was asleep. Despite the muscles and the beard starting to show on his face, he looked a lot like the boy she'd left behind. Wanda lifted her hand to touch his chin, feeling the small hairs tickle her fingers. His blond hair fell over his closed eyes. His mouth was half-opened, his lips projecting into a pout. He looked happy and relaxed in his sleep, which made her heart beat faster.

She had been an idiot for coming back.

How could she say goodbye and turn her back on that again?

It was too late, and Wanda knew it.

She was falling into his spell again.

The sound of a phone ringing somewhere in the house tore up the pleasant silence, making her heart leap inside her chest. Wanda lifted her head and stared at the room's open door, moving her eyes to her dead phone on the bedside table. Against all her body desires, the brunette shook her brother gently.

-Pietro. -He muttered something against his pillow. -Your phone is ringing. -Wanda shook him a little more violently this time.

-What? -Pietro murmured without opening his eyes. His muscles became a bit tense to her touch, indicating that at least he was listening.

-Your phone. Someone is calling you. -Wanda tried to push him away, but her strength seemed to have abandoned her now.

-I don't care. -The older twin just pulled her close again, smashing her body against his again.

Wanda took a deep breath, preparing herself to find a way to get him out of the bed, but recognized her mistake at the same moment. Her face was way too close to his skin and the intoxicating scent that only he had was taking over her whole body. It was like being in the goddamn paradise and she didn't want to go back to earth. In an act she was sure she would regret later, Wanda buried her face against his chest, holding him tight.

The twins remained entwined for a few seconds, but it seemed to be for hours to her while the phone was still ringing.

-Shit! -Suddenly, Pietro jumped out of bed, leaving her completely lost. Wanda just watched, confused, as he left the room. The phone stopped ringing, and then she could hear the running water echoed through the corridor. The brunette sat on the bed and pulled the covers closer to her chest.

Maybe she had crossed his boundaries.

Her head began to buzz with thousands of thoughts at the same time, leaving her so distracted that she didn't even notice that he had turned the shower off. Pietro entered the room like a hurricane, wearing only a towel around his hip. He went to his closet, dressing his clothes at a startling speed, even though she was still inside the room, and giving her a good glimpse of his ass. In less than five minutes he was fully dressed and smelling so good that Wanda could feel something between her legs waking up.

-I'm... I'm really late for work. -He managed to say as he slipped on his boots. There was a disappointed glow in his eyes that perfectly reflected what was happening inside her heart.

Wanda knew he worked as a mechanic in one of the city's most famous shops. Even though he was a real expert on those gigantic motorcycles that bikers seemed to love, she hated that he was wasting his potential on that job. But still, it was better than the motocross competitions in which he used to compete when they were teenagers. At least he was safe there and she didn't have to worry constantly.

He leaned over the bed with a movie-worthy smile on his face.

-I'll try to get back for lunch, okay? -Wanda nodded silently. The truth was that she wasn't sure if she would be able to say anything without her tongue betraying her. Pietro leaned forward, giving her a kiss on the cheek. He lingered a little longer than it was necessary, enjoying the way she leaned toward him.

With a final sigh, he went out the door and she remained there, confused and burning for him.

***

Of all the figures she had encountered since arriving in the city, Carol Danvers was the last person Wanda would expect to see at her door. Though they had considered each other as best friends during high school, Wanda had also walked away from her in her effort to forget that city and the temptations she carried. For years she had believed that pretending that place didn't exist would make things easier, but now she wasn't so sure.

Carol had not changed at all. She still wore her blond hair over her shoulder, with the same aviator jacket that had belonged to her mother and the same sweet smile she had offered to Wanda on the harder nights. Time didn't seem to have passed her at all, and that made a smile emerge on the younger girl's face.

-Carol! -Wanda gasped as she opened the door and found her standing by the door.

-It's Captain Danvers now. -She smiled as she tapped the tip of her finger on the cap she wore. It didn't take more than a second for all the distance between them to disappear as Wanda pulled her into a tight embrace. -You're so grown up!

-And you still look sixteen. -Wanda smiled as she took a step back. -What are you doing here?

-I'm the one who should ask that. How could you not tell me you were in town? I had to find out through Nat! -The brunette felt her cheeks turn red like tomatoes. She lowered her eyes for a second, trying to hide her discomfort at having simply abandoned all of them out of the blue.

-It's only temporary.

-And that's just another reason why you need to go out with me tonight. It's the Mexican night at the bar. -Wanda frowned, unable to hide her displeasure.

-That extremely stereotyped and racist event? Do they still do this? -Carol shrugged.

-It's a small town, they like to be stereotyped and racist. Plus, it's our only option of fun on a Friday night around here. That or getting drunk at the beach, but it's too cold to do that. -Even if that type of party didn't bother her so much, Wanda had never been the type of person who frequented bars or drank often. A glass of wine here and there made her alcohol tolerance almost non-existent.

-I don't know...

-Come on, it's going to be fun! And we can catch up on things... -Wanda let out a defeated sigh, but with a smile on her face. She was right. It could be fun.

-Okay, but I don't promise to stay until the end.

-Say that after the first shot of tequila. -Carol glanced over her shoulder as the sound of a car horn echoed. -I have to go. God has given me a very impatient wife, but I love her anyway.

-Wife? -Wanda couldn't say she was surprised by that. They had never said anything out loud, but it was obvious that Carol had never been very connected to men in general.

-Oh yeah. -The blonde extended her left hand toward her, displaying the golden and elegant wedding ring. -We just got back from our honeymoon. And she's very anxious to meet you and ask about all the shit I did during school, so be prepared.

***

Pietro looked up as the room door opened. The soft music that escaped from the tv seemed to be perfectly synchronized with Wanda's walking as she balanced herself on those ridiculously high heels. He felt his mouth open a little as he noticed the old red dress clinging to the curves of her body, showing a little more than it should have. She looked up and met him with a smile as she combed her loose hair with her fingers.

-If you're speechless, I must look really pretty. -He cleared his throat, feeling the discreet blush reach his cheeks. He carried the forgotten bottle of beer to his lips in a vain attempt to regain some of his sanity.

-I just... I didn't expect you to wear this. -Wanda glanced at the dress and shrugged.

-It's a bit tight, it's true. But I didn't expect to go out while I was here and had to resort to my old wardrobe. It was either this or pajamas. Are you ready? -He nodded and stepped back, letting her lead the way to the car.

It took all of his willpower to not look down as he followed her trought the stone path and opened the car door so she could enter. He knew that if he looked down at her ass, all his struggle to keep control around her would become dust. No matter how hard he tried, Wanda would always be his biggest temptation. And he loved her even more for it.

She, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to the reactions she was provoking in her brother as she focused her eyes on the road. Suddenly, Wanda glanced toward him, running her eyes down the jeans and white shirt he wore. His hair was combed back, giving her a beautiful view of his glorious face, from the extremely blue eyes to his strong chin. The brunette bit her lips and took a deep breath as she sent the irrational urge to run her fingers through his mouth to the back of her head.

-Your girlfriend isn't coming with us? -Her voice cut the silence inside the car. She didn't want to have to watch while he and that girl kissed all night, but at least it would be an extra incentive to keep her hands to herself. Pietro smirked, without taking his eyes off the window.

-No. Crystal has dinner with her family.

-Shouldn't you be with her? -Wanda raised one eyebrow. The older twin turned his face toward her, watching her carefully.

-Her family don't like me very much. They think I'm a loser and that I'm trying to marry her for her money. -He rolled his eyes.

-This is ridiculous. She's very lucky to have you. -Pietro let out a sarcastic smirk.

-Sometimes I think they're right. Anyway, she's only with me because she likes to annoy them. It won't last. -Wanda opened her mouth to ask why he was still with her if he didn't really love her but shut her up right away. She didn't need him to answer it because she already knew why. And it was better for everyone that she kept her mouth shut.

He leaned forward and turned up the volume of the radio, ending any conversation they might have at that moment.

***

Wanda felt completely out of place at the moment they entered the bar. Everything seemed too noisy and she found herself wishing she hadn't left the house. Pietro cast a curious glance when he saw her standing at the door and held out one hand to her in a tender gesture. The brunette accepted without thinking twice, needing his comforting touch as they made their way to the already crowded table.

All eyes turned to the newcomers, but no one seemed to question their interlocking hands and Wanda thanked God silent for that. As much as she didn't want to admit, her legs were shaking at the thought of having to spend more than a few minutes with those people. She always felt as if everyone was analyzing every move she made. Always ready to judge her and laugh at anything she did.

Pietro didn't let go of her hand as they sat down, holding them under the table. Wanda forced a smile and pretended to hear what was said around the table, but her brain didn't process any of those words. All she could think about was his warm hand holding hers as his thumb caressed her wrist. He, on the other hand, seemed more than happy around those people, grabbing one of the small cups full of tequila and throwing the contents inside his mouth without thinking twice.

The older twin pushed one of the glasses toward her. Wanda stared at the amber liquid for a moment, feeling all eyes focused on her. With a sigh, she grabbed the glass with her free hand and imitated her brother's movements, swallowing it all in one gulp and immediately regretting. Although the taste wasn't as bad as she expected, the tequila ran down her throat like lava and her body shook with that punch.

Pietro's laughter echoed in her ear as everyone celebrated around her. A smile escaped her lips as Wanda felt her heart pound, a little of her anxiety being dissolved by the warm sensation that was taking hold of her body. Pietro released her hand to slip his arm behind her head, pulling her closer so he could whisper in her ear.

-Next time try with a piece of lemon and a bit of salt, it will taste better. -The place was not loud enough for him to pull her close to make himself heard, but she appreciated that sudden closeness.

-I'll try to remember that.

***

After the third shot of tequila she could no longer remember what made her so nervous. It was fun to be among those people, remembering the few good things that had happened to her in that town. By the fifth shot she had gotten up and walked away from Pietro to talk to Carol and her wife away from all that noise. Her mind was starting to get a little confused and she couldn’t remember the real name of the brunette woman in front of her, just that they had nicknamed her Valkyrie and that they were one of the most beautiful couples she'd ever seen in her life.

She seemed to be surrounded by wonderful couples who really seemed to be in love and that made her heart break a little. On one side was Carol and "Valkyrie", on the other, Steve and Bucky - whom she still remembered when they used to sat in the back of the classroom and judged people silently with giggles, but she would had never have expected to him to end marrying the football team captain - and the countless other couples who were scattered around the bar.

This realization made her a little sad because she knew she would never have that kind of love in her life again. To keep her from crying in front of all those people, Wanda had returned to the table and turned two more shots. She could barely feel the sting now, and the heat of her own body made her sweat and her face flushed. Her legs faltered a little and she found herself being held in Pietro's arms, which seemed to be amusing himself with her drunkenness.

-Maybe you should give a break. -He laughed and tried to push her gently toward the chairs. -Drink some water.

-I'm fine... I want to dance. -She didn't wait for his response before she pushed him away and walked decidedly to the dance floor.

Pietro took a deep breath and forced himself to sit down in that damn chair. He knew himself enought to know that he was more than drunk, but the responsibility to keep her safe kept his mind clear enough to know that he wouldn't be able to hold himself if he followed her. He wanted to touch her more than anything, but that wasn't the right place. Wanda had attracted glances all night - and he wasn't surprised by that - and now that she was moving her body to the rhythm of the music all the attention would be turned toward her.

Against his best judgment, he turned the last shot of tequila that remained on the table. The music had assumed a slow, malicious rhythm and the way her hips moved made his head spin. That dress was made for dancing and seemed to move like water around her body. Her messy hair fell like a cascade around her, tinted red by the lights on the ceiling, casting an ethereal aura over Wanda. She cast a glance over her shoulder that made him swallow hard.

Pietro knew that look very well.

She was hungry.

And it wasn't for food.

He grabbed one of the beer bottles on the table and sipped half of the liquid without taking his eyes off her. A teasing smile appeared on her face as Wanda lifted the hem of the dress just enough so he could see a patch of skin between the dress and the stockings she wore. Those damn fishnet stockings... The alcohol in his blood made him even hotter and it was harder to keep his hands down. Wanda bit her lip before whispering the song lyrics that he had not even bothered to pay attention to.

She had turned his entire world upside down with only a swing of her hips.

There was something about the way she stared at him, as if she wanted to rip his shirt off and tie him to the chair in front of the entire bar, that stole his ability to speak and even move. All Pietro could do was watch her little show and try not to drag her into the bathroom to satisfy that primal desire in his veins.

He didn't know how long her spell had lasted, but he felt that familiar connection broken when someone grabbed her by the arm. It took a few good seconds until he was able to concentrate enough to understand that the feeling of discomfort pulsating inside his head wasn't coming from him. At the same moment he was standing, crossing the bar like a hurricane toward her.

-I said no! -Wanda raged as she tried to pull her hand away from the stranger that held her.

-Take your fucking hands off my sister! -Pietro didn't think before he pushed him away and punched him in the face. A rush of pain shot up his arm, but that didn't stop him from hitting the man one more time. The stranger leaned against the wall, completely bewildered as Wanda stepped between them.

-Enough! -The brunette put both hands on her brother's chest, trying, in vain, to push him away.

-Are you alright? Did he hurt you? -Pietro put his hands on her face. Wanda looked irritated and a little frightened, but not hurt.

-I'm fine. Please...

-I'll fucking kill him!

-Pietro! Enough! -Her authority tone made him look down. -I'm fine and he's drunk, you've done more than enough. Just... Let's go home, okay?

***

-Where are my keys? -Wanda asked herself as she fought her purse. She wasn't sure if it was the anger at what had just happened or just the drink, but the universe seemed to be conspiring to ruin her night.

The sound of the alarm being turned off made her raise her head in time to see Pietro opening the passenger-side door for her.

-I won't let you drive. Get inside. -Wanda reached out to him, using all the angry inside herself to keep her tough pose.

-I'm fine, give me the keys.

-You're staggering. I will drive.

-It's my car! And you're drunk too. -Pietro let out a weary sigh and leaned against the door.

-I'm used to drunk driving and you clearly didn't drink for a long time. Get. Inside. The. Car. -She rolled her eyes and threw herself into the passenger seat, but not without showing him her middle finger first.

-Pietro Maximoff, if you scratch my car... -He rolled his eyes as he closed the door and started the engine.

-Don't forget who taught you to how to drive, Wanda. Now be quiet and let me focus on the road.

***

All Wanda could do when they finally got to the house was to thank God for surviving the reckless way her brother was driving. She abandoned her shoes in the hallway, too tired to argue whether his latest risky maneuver had scratched the car's paint or not and headed for the kitchen. Her throat bothered her, and her body begged for at least a drop of water.

Pietro's heavy footsteps were following her closely and she felt his warm body pressed into her back as he stole her glass of water. Wanda looked up, ready to squeal a good curse on him as she noticed his knuckles stained with blood. All her anger evaporated at the same moment and she felt her cheeks heat up.

-Let me take care of this. -She took his hand before Pietro could say anything and dragged him to the kitchen sink.

-It's not hurting. Tequila is a good anesthetic. -Wanda let him giggle out of his own joke as she thrust his fingers into the icy water.

-This can get infected if you're not careful. -The brunette took a deep breath and leaned against the counter after making sure he wasn't too hurt. -You need to put some alcohol in it. Do you still have one of those kits in the bathroom?

Pietro didn't answer her. He was too busy staring at her as if she were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her heart began to beat faster as he raised his bruised hand to place a strand of hair that had escaped from her loose bun behind her ear. Wanda wanted to stay calm and cold at his touch, but the damn tequila would never allow that.

Her lips parted only a little bit, catching his attention. The silence was heavy around them, filling every space that wasn't occupied by their bodies. Space that became smaller as he stepped forward and rested one hand on her waist. Wanda knew she needed to get away. She had to get away from him and impose those damned boundaries she hated so much.

She knew what she had to do it, but that was not the same as obeying the rational side of her head.

Pietro lifted her face to so he could look her in the eyes.

He was giving her the chance to get out, run away and hide in the bedroom until all the alcohol was out of her body and she could control herself again. Her head screamed for her to seize the opportunity, but her body refused to move. Wanda took a deep breath and shoved that thought into the back of her head, letting herself get carried away by the warm feeling of alcohol.

She grabbed the collar of his shirt.

Pietro gripped her tightly, crushing his mouth against hers. A moan escaped through her lips as she felt his tongue slip inside her mouth with greed. It was as if her bones were turning gelatin as his hands sent waves of ice through her skin. The unbearable heat licked her legs, climbing through her body and choking all the control she still had.

He was all that: fire and ice, sweet and bitter, affection and brutality.

And God, she loved it all.

Wanda was hot and gasping as he pulled away just enough for both of them to breathe. The twins stared at each other in silence for a few moments, unable to say anything that might break that moment.

\- Fuck this. -Wanda murmured as she pulled him to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings, I'm back! After spending some time completely wrapped up with college I finally had time to write this chapter. Unfortunately I have 3 new examn for next week so probably won't get to post a new chapter until next week.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

Pietro pushed her against the counter until she was sitting on the marble stone and he was between her legs. Wanda ran her fingers through the blond strands as her mouth devoured him with a hunger she had never felt before. His hands grabbed her thighs tightly, which would definitely leave some bruises behind, but she just couldn't care less.

All she wanted at that moment was him.

The brunette tucked both hands between their bodies to open his belt and pull the buttons of his jeans with an atypical desperation. Their breathless breaths were all that could be heard in the silent kitchen as he opened her legs even further and allowed himself to touch the laden point of desire between them. Pietro could hear his own heart beating in his ears, but that didn't stop him from continuing. Not when Wanda kept those eyes full of power fixed on his face, watching all his reactions.

Her moan echoed in his ears like the most beautiful song as he slid into her without difficulty. The brunette closed her eyes tightly, trembling slightly under her brother's hands, and took a deep breath, trying to recover at least some of the sanity that the delicious and painfully sensation had sent into space. Pietro grabbed her chin one more time, forcing her to look into his eyes as he moved back and buried himself completely inside her again.

It was paradise.

Their moans and sighs mingled in the stillness of the night, sealing them in a bubble of sensations and feelings. She fought the urge to close her eyes, completely engulfed by the passion shine that his eyes imparted to her. Even as her body rebelled in a burst, suddenly plunging her into the warm sensation that made her muscles turn into rubber, Wanda hadn't been able to look away.

Pietro smiled and lowered his head to kiss her neck gently, as the last chills from her orgasm ran down her body.

-That was quick. -He teased her with amusement as he ran his lips down her neck. The brunette couldn't stop a powerful shiver that ran down her spine, leaving her incapacitated enough that he had time to pull away and start buttoning his jeans again.

-What are you doing? -He stared at her from beneath his lashes. Even though he was trying to keep an indifferent face, she could see his flushed cheeks and the way his chest moved quickly. Wanda wouldn't be surprised if she found out that his legs were wobbly too.

-I thought we were done here. -Wanda bit her lip and jumped to the floor.

-Oh, dear brother, I'm not even close to finishing. -The brunette proclaimed as she took him by the hand and pulled him into the living room.

The room was dark and silent, just like the rest of the house. Pietro fell on the couch with a muffled sound as she pushed him away, a satisfied smile spreading across his face as he watched her lick her lips. Still not taking her eyes off him, Wanda slipped her hands under her dress skirt to remove the soaked panties away from her skin. He watched in fascination as the piece slid down her legs and fell to her feet.

-What are you waiting for? -Her voice caressed his skin with a velvety touch, though rough, even from distance. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dark as she took a step forward, moving away from the small "pile of clothes." -Take off your pants.

Pietro shivered visibly as he heard the authoritative tone in her voice. He loved that Wanda. The one that only he knew, who knew exactly what she wanted and who was not afraid to make him understand that. His hands began to obey her orders even before his head could think about it. His heart leapt at the lust-laden smile she threw at him as she climbed into his lap.

-Good boy. -He didn't dare move as she lowered her body over his, burying him completely inside herself. Many years had passed, but he still remembered "that Wanda's" rules; The deep moan that escaped her parted lips made him grip the cushions beneath them.

-Can I touch you? Please. -He bit his lower lip hard as he felt the way she tightened around him. It was just too much for him. So wet. So hot. So slippery. So "her." -Wanda... Please...

-Yes! -The word escaped in a mixture of scream and moan that echoed through his ears. -Do... Whatever you want... Oh, God! -Her nails stabbed into his shoulders, sending painful waves of pain through his muscles.

His hands found their way under her skirt and grabbed her ass tightly. His mouth turned to her neck, leaving a mixture of kisses, bites and licks behind. Wanda dug her fingers into the older twin's blond strands, pulling them hard so he lifted his face and she could kiss him. Pietro pulled the straps of her dress down, letting the light fabric gather around her waist and displaying her bare breasts in the moonlight.

A soft sigh floated around the room as he lowered his mouth to suck on one of them. All Wanda could feel was him. Everywhere. All the time. Burning inside her and holding her tight against him. It was impossible to think of anything but Pietro and his ferocious tongue, which made her roll her eyes with the pleasure sensations.

Suddenly he grabbed her by the waist and placed her under his body on the couch, stealing all the air in her lungs. This was a good representation of how fast things could change between them in those moments. In a second, she could have all the control and in the next one, Wanda would give up her power to let him trap her under his body and fuck her as she wanted. It was a perfect mix. Words weren't necessary for them to make themselves understood, especially when things got out of control and only their instincts were heard.

Just like in that moment.

Pietro kissed her chin one last time before grabbing the couch's arm above her head and turning his regular rhythm into a series of quick lunges. Her primal scream hovered between them as Wanda grabbed his hair once again, desperately searching for an anchor to her reality as a second overwhelming orgasm swept over her body witch a wave of raw pleasure. This time he let himself follow her with a muffled groan at her neck curve.

The silence fell around them again as their quickened breaths slowly passed to a calm rhythm. Wanda sighed as she ran her mouth down his neck, getting a low murmur and a shiver in response. Pietro leaned on one of his arms so that he could observe her even in the darkness of the room. The hopeful smile on his face made her heart skip a beat.

-Are you satisfied now, milady? -The brunette brushed her lips over his just for a moment before catching his lower lip between her teeth.

-Just a bit.

***

There was an emptiness in her chest as Wanda awoke.

The house remained silent and cold as a crypt, but this time Pietro wasn't at her side to keep her warm. Even though she had barely moved, she knew he wasn't home. The alcohol effect had passed a long time before, and she felt as if her head were going to explode at any moment. This didn't stop her brain from throwing all the previous hours events back into her thoughts from the moment she opened her eyes. Wanda stayed in bed, her head buried between her knees, thinking about all the mistakes she had made in less than an hour.

She simply shouldn't have let herself go like that.

Her love for Pietro was like poison, which would infiltrate her veins now that she had given it the opportunity. She could already feel that warm and thick feeling, like melted chocolate, spreading through her skin. It was impossible to fight the way he seemed to be under every cell of her body, and experience told her that once that feeling had reclaimed his rightful place, and he would, it would be too late.

She would never be able to leave him again if she allowed herself to feel those things, so she had to start moving as fast as she could.

She needed to get away before it was too late.

The brunette jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain tips and her muscles protests, blindly searching for an aspirin. After finding one inside the bathroom closet, Wanda slipped on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, not caring about anything else before throwing all the clothes she had scattered around the room in her suitcase. It took less than ten minutes before her bags were ready and she crossed the stone path toward her car.

The world seemed to be completely still outside the house.

It was as if the whole city was holding its breath, waiting to see the result of that stupid and thoughtless plan. Wanda pretended not to feel the tears running down her face and soaking her shirt collar. She didn't want to go... But it was necessary. For her sake. For his sake.

Her hands trembled to the point of losing her own keys between her fingers. After the fourth attempt, she finally managed to open the door and push her bags inside, taking a deep breath as she tried to wipe away the tears that were now running like a waterfall. It was hard to breathe. Wanda sat on the driver's seat, but everything smelled like him and that made things even worse. For a moment she allowed herself to cry, a strangled scream making the windows tremble.

All she wanted was to stay.

Send it all to hell and stay with him.

But nothing was so simple.

And that was tearing her heart in half.

She wiped the tears with the backs of her hands and turned the key, receiving a weak moan as response. An intense light reflected in the mirror above her head and her heart jumped as she heard the familiar sound of Pietro's motorcycle. Her hands tried to turn the key once again, receiving the same discouraged response. The despair that had settled into her stomach seemed to bubble, sending bursts of anger through her veins and possessing her with a strange fury. When the car refused to work for the third time, Wanda punched the horn with all her might, probably waking up the whole neighborhood.

-Wanda! -Pietro called as he knocked on the car window. The brunette felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she met his worried gaze. He pushed open the door, trying to get her out of her seat belt, since all she could do was cry when she felt her heart pierced by an invisible blade. -What happened? Are you okay?

-I need to go home. -She wasn't sure he had understood what she had said. Her brain refused to cooperate, clinging to those bad thoughts she had struggled so hard to keep away. Maybe they were right... Maybe it was just easier if she just didn't exist anymore. All her troubles would disappear... And she wouldn't have to fight that damned sinful love for the rest of her life.

-You're shaking! -He held her tightly as he tried to close the car door. -I can't let you get out of here like this. Wanda, my love... -He grabbed her face with both hands, forcing her to stop and focus her attention on him. -Look at me. It's just an anxiety crisis. You'll be fine. Take a deep breath.

He wasn't sure how long they had been out there while he held her and whispered thoso comfort words during the crisis, but the sun was starting to come out when they finally went back inside. Wanda sat down on the couch, pulling her legs close to her chest and staring into nothingness as Pietro hurried to get her a cup of tea. Her mind was a little clearer, but she still wanted to cry because her decision couldn't change. Even if she wanted to stay, witch all her strength, it was wrong.

-Are you alright? -He asked as he sank down beside her on the couch. Wanda sipped the tea, enjoying the burning sensation on her tongue.

-I think so.

-Are you going to tell me what happened now? -She risked a glance in his direction. Pietro seemed to be exhausted, his hair messy and small dark circles starting to dawn beneath his eyes. And yet he looked sexy as only he could be.

-I can't stay here any longer, I have to go home.

-Does this have anything to do with what happened last night? -He didn't look at her, preferring to keep his eyes focused on the wall in front of him.

-Yes. You know it was wrong. We shouldn't have given in to our impulses in this way, and it would be better for both of us if I returned to New York as soon as possible. -For a few minutes he didn't say anything, but his quick breath told her exactly what was going on in his mind.

-You know what? Fuck all this shit. I don't fucking regret it! I love you Wanda and what happened yesterday was the best thing I've had in years. I'm not going to apologize for something I wanted, and I know you've been wanting it too for a long time.

-It's all right. We can keep this as a single event, if that's what you want. We don't have to pretend that it didn't happen, but that won't stop me from going home. For my future husband. -Those words hit him like punches in his stomach. Pietro shook his head, getting up.

-Why? You don’t love him and I know that because you've run away from him like the devil flees from the cross since you got here. So why are you so desperate to get back to him? -Wanda held the mug harder, seeking some refuge in the object warm touch.

-Because it's the right thing to do. Unlike "this". We can't live like this, it's just wrong.

-I don't give a shit about what it's right or wrong! Look what you're doing to yourself! Do you think I don't remember how you used to hurt yourself when you felt guilty? There’re no marks on your arms, but I know it hurts you more than any cut. What good these kinds of thoughts have made you Wanda? I know you more than you do, and I refuse to not do something while you put yourself in danger because of those irrational thoughts someone put in your head.

-It doesn't matter what I do to myself! -The brunette tossed the still partially full mug on the side table by the sofa, not caring if the rest of the tea would spill and stain the rug. -It's still wrong! -She stood up in a single movement, hating the way she felt small and vulnerable when sitting.

-Wands, I love you... -Pietro took a reluctant step toward her, unsure whether it was the right time to touch her. -More than anything in this life. Enough to make my heart hurt. -He touched the spot on his chest that seemed to be slowly shattering since he had saw her inside the car. -And I know you love me the same way. How can this be wrong? Why should our love be forbidden?

-Because it is! -She was frustrated. Her cheeks were flushed with the mixture of feelings pumped through her heart and that make her hands trembled. -Everyone says...

-Who cares about what they say? They don't know anything about us! They don't feel our love, much less the pain we feel when we are apart. They have no idea what it is like and will never know because they will spend their whole lives searching for something we already have from the moment we come to this world. All of them... They're just jealous because they know that what we have is the purest love in this world... We deserve to be together, Wanda, no matter what they say. We suffer more than they can imagine, and we deserve at least some happiness. Together.

She hated that those words were exactly what she needed to hear. And she hated herself even more for not offering any resistance to the warm feeling that had roots in her heart.

-How can we go against the whole world, Pietro? They will never leave us alone, no matter what we do.

-Just like we always have. We can find a way. We always find a way. -Wanda dropped her body in the couch again. Her head started to ache once more and the world seemed to spin around her, but she wouldn't let him know that.

-We can't get marry. -He stood on his knees in front of her, struggling to keep her eyes locked on him.

-I don't need that. But if you want, we can get fake identities and run away. Where nobody knows who we are.

-You always wanted to be a father and we can't have children together. Never. -The unspoken words about the baby they had lost weighed around them, but that did nothing to lessen the glow in his eyes.

-I know. And I don't care. We can adopt. -Wanda raised her eyes, letting a solitary tear run down her cheek. A faint smile crossed her face for a brief moment, disappearing immediately.

-You have all the answers on the tip of your tongue, don't you? -Now it was his turn to smile.

-I've had plenty of time to think about it. I know what I want, and I know you want it too. These things are only small obstacles that we can overcome if we really want to. I don't care about nothing but you, Wanda.

She turned her eyes to the window, where the shy rays of sun were beginning to force their way into the house. For what seemed an eternity, Wanda watched as the sun rose and the room began to become brighter. At last, she turned her face toward him again. Her eyes glittered with what was left of her tears.

-I don't know... It's too risky. And I have Vis...

-One month. -Pietro interrupted her before she could finish. The last thing he wanted at that moment was to hear the name of his "rival". -That's all I need. Give me a month so I can show you how happy we can be together. If you are not convinced until your wedding’s week, I will let you go without saying anything else. I promise.

It was clear that this was a stupid idea.

Maybe it was her tiredness. Maybe it was the breath of hope that had crept into her heart as she heard him say those things. Maybe it was just the fact that she was tired of crying and wanted at least a bit of happiness in her life.

-You're so stubborn... -There was no need for her to say anything else to him to knew it was a yes.

-I know, and that's why you love me even more. -Pietro pulled her to the floor, crushing their mouths into a desperate new kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I was already missing you guys <3 This chapter was more about conversations and Wanda and Lorna than she and Pietro, but the next one will be all about them. Anyway, I hope you like it (:

The smell of coffee was what woke her up. Wanda opened one eye, recoiling at the pain that hit her head with the sunlight, and moaned as she stretched out like a lazy cat in bed. Pietro was sitting on the end of the bed, fully clothed and holding a mug full of coffee while typing something on his phone with his free hand. She allowed herself to watch him in silence for a few moments, pulling the pillow he had used closer to her body.

At last he glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

-Good Morning. -Wanda gave a satisfied smile and sat down as he took another mug from the bedside table and reached out to her.

-You spoil me way too much. -She sighed as she snuggled closer to him. It was hard to believe that last night had been real, especially when her body reacted to his presence with such desperation. Wanda sipped the hot, bitter liquid, enjoying the warmth that spread through her muscles.

-I'm just doing my job. -Pietro leaned in to kiss her hair. -How's your head?

-Better. -She shrugged. Her mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert and she felt as if she'd been hit by a bus, but at least the headache had diminished enough so she could think. -Why are you dressed for work? It's Saturday. -He laughed, swallowing what was left of his coffee.

-Some people don't have the luxury of spending the day in bed after party night, miss "art critic". I intended to make some excuse so we could spend the day together, but an emergency came up last night. That's why I wasn't here when you woke up... I needed to be there to get the damn shipment. -He rolled his eyes. -But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible and that tomorrow we'll spend the day together.

She reached out to touch his face, running her thumb over the curve of his lips. Wanda hadn't even realized how much she missed that closeness. Now that she had Pietro at her side again, Wanda had no idea how she had survived all those years without him.

-Don't worry about me. I'll be fine by myself. Besides, I have a lot to do. Vision will not be happy with my small change of plans. -The sad smile on his face was enough of a answer.

-That's not what I'm worried about. -Pietro looked down at their interlaced hands. She looked so small and delicate beside him, but there was nothing fragile about Wanda. If anyone there should be careful with his heart, that someone was him. -Are you still going to be here when I get back?

There was a tone of sadness in his voice that made her heart crack. To the rest of the world Pietro was a seductive and sarcastic man, but with her, especially inside of that bedroom walls, he was finally able to show his emotions. Wanda had built herself an armor on the day she had decided she would settle for a "normal" life and never allowed herself to think about the consequences that this might have on him.

-You don't have to worry about that. I promised I would stay, and I always keep my promises. -Something she couldn't identify crossed his face.

_"Not all of them."_

The bitter taste filled his mouth as Pietro bit his tongue to keep from saying what he was thinking. There was no need to bring that up, no matter how much his hurt heart wanted. She had agreed to stay and that was all he could want. The past was just that: past. He had to focus on proving to her that they could be happy together and discussing about how she had left him behind wouldn't do them any good.

Swallowing all those conflicting feelings, Pietro kissed her hard, stealing all of her air. Wanda smiled sheepishly and brushed her lips against his again, begging for some more of his heat. Her heart was bouncing inside her chest and her head felt extremely light. It was like being a teenager again: everything seemed lighter and full of life.

-Come back as fast as you can, okay? -She whispered as she felt Pietro walk away with an irritated sigh after hearing his phone ring.

-As you wish, miss.

***

After a cold shower and a good greasy breakfast, Wanda was feeling almost like new. Now she only had to deal with some of the consequences that the choices she had made on the night before had brought her. Even if she tried to convince herself otherwise, it was obvious that her fiancé wouldn't be pleased that she would stay away until their wedding week. By then, all the preparations for the big day were almost over and they wouldn't need her presence for anything other than the dress final fitting, which she could do when she returned home.

_If_ she returned home.

She wasn't sure what had made her agree to stay and had gone to sleep with her mind set on just pretending to be embarking on that crazy idea to make sure she wasn't going to make that mistake again. But, after the moment they had shared that morning... She couldn't do that to him. Not when he looked so hurt by the way she'd disappeared the last time. She owed him at least to try and that was exactly what Wanda was going to do.

 Even if it cost her the life she had built in New York.

The sound of the bell ringing abruptly made her dropped the counter she was cleaning and run toward the door. A pair of green eyes stared back at her as Lorna swayed silently in front of her. She wore black from head to toe, seeming to have come straight out of an emo music clip from the 2000s and was chewing gum in a threatening way. This made Wanda smile immediately. She was trying so hard to make herself look tough that Wanda could see through her mask easily.

They were more alike than Wanda could expect.

-Hum... Hi. -The girl murmured, blushing beneath her heavy makeup.

-Lorna! I wasn't expecting to see you today. -The truth was, Wanda didn't expect to see anyone at the moment. Her body might have recovered from her night of drinks - and sex - but she hadn't slept for more than four hours and was more than ready to spend the day between naps. Lorna's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

-Oh, I tried to call, but your phone was always off, so I thought... -Wanda hit her forehead with her hand.

-Sorry about that, I forgot my phone in the car last night, and the battery probably ran out. Anyway, it's good to see you. Do you want to come in? -There was an excited tone in her voice that Wanda just couldn't hide. Talking to Lorna was like walking on eggs and she was eager to learn more about the sister she had never spoken to before. The last thing she wanted was to scare the girl and make her go away.

-I can come back later, you weren't waiting for me... -Wanda rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand.

-That's silly, you're always welcome here.

-Does your brother think the same way? -Lorna asked as she closed the door. The brunette opened her mouth and closed it again, not quite sure about what to say.

-Well... It's better if we leave him out of this for now. Would you like something to drink? We have water and an absurd amount of coffee in this house. -The silence hovered uncomfortably between them as the girl stared at the cards scattered on the kitchen table. -I'm sorry for that, the house is a mess. It was quite a night... -She continued to chatter as she remembered the partially undone suitcases that were sweeping on the hallway.

-Yeah, I heard your brother beat up an idiot who tried to harass you. -Wanda wasn't surprised at all by the fact that this story was already beginning to spread through the city. -These cards... I saw them on the counter that day. What are they for?

-Those are tarot cards. My mother taught how me to read them before she died, and it has been my favorite hobby ever since. -Lorna stared at her with a mixture of curiosity and shyness. -Do you want me to read yours?

\- I think that would be nice. -She shrugged, even though a happy smirk had emerged into her face. Wanda sat on one side of the table, placing her on the opposite side. Reluctantly, Wanda pushed the cards in her direction and asked her to shuffle them. Wearing a personal deck was risky since it would be completely immersed in her own energy and this could disrupt whatever the cards were trying to say, but she didn't have much choice.

When she was satisfied, she took nine cards from the deck and spread them across the table so that they formed a straight line. It was what Natalya used to call a "timeline." The past, present and future aligned before her in groups of three, showing the maximum of what the gods had planned for her. She could feel that familiar energy running through her body as she touched each one of the cards, her stomach stirring in anticipation.

The first trio was no surprise to Wanda.

-The devil, justice and the lovers. The fact that the justice card is reversed, makes my instincts tell me is that you have a problem with an authority figure and that you spent many years trying to get its approval before giving up completely and becoming a rebel. And that this causes you to have a lot of negative energy around you and have a little tendency to mess up and be punished for it. I assume it's Erik... -Lorna snorted and rolled her eyes.

-Of course it's Erik. Anyone who has at least a bit of conscience has a problem with him.

-Well... Maybe you want to avoid fighting him for a while, because this is telling me that you have problems ahead. -Wanda touched the lovers' letter with her fingertip. -That letter may sound good, but in my experience, it always means trouble. You'll have to choose between something... -Her voice died as she recognized the other letters that made part of the "present".

The brunette swallowed hard, her heart pounding high enough to make her head throb.

The world and the moon.

She knew very well what those two cards together meant because she'd gotten them herself years ago.

Lorna was pregnant.

Wanda raised her eyes and stared at her in disbelief. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe the cards were reading the energy from the wrong person... Except she was the only other person in that room, and she was sure she wasn't pregnant. Of course, those cards could mean countless other things, but the shiver that went through her body told her she was on the right path.

-It's that bad? -Lorna leaned across the table to peek at the cards that had made her freeze so suddenly.

-It's just... -Wanda cleared her throat and shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. -You're going to have to make a big choice, Lorna. Really big. It is something that can change your life completely and you will need to think a lot about that.

-Can't you tell me what it is? -Wanda bit her lower lip, torn between telling her the truth and continuing to cover up that information.

-The cards aren't telling me what it is, but I'm sure it's related to your health. You should see a doctor as soon as possible. -She couldn't tell Lorna. If that was not true and she was wrong... -You need to find out what it is as soon as possible because that can influence your choice. And, depending on what that choice is, you're going to have a happy ending. -Wanda ignored her hands shivering a little as she turned the last tree, displaying the prediction more than happy that awaited her.

-For your future... Don't worry about the death card, it's a good thing. -She forced a falsely amused laugh through her voice as she noted the way the girl was staring at that particular card. -It means that if you make the right choice, a new life will be waiting for you. One in which these negative energies will no longer disrupt your life and in which you will be happy. If you manage to overcome this obstacle, you will have a great life Lorna.

-What's the point of knowing these things if the card can't tell me what's wrong with me or what's the right answer to that choice? -She asked as she rested against the chair with her arms folded. A wistful smile made its way through Wanda's lips.

-I used to ask myself the same thing. My mother always told me that it wasn't about knowing the future but being prepared for when it came. The stars don't tell us exactly what will happen because it is not up to them to tell this to us. They just give us a little help and guide us, but the choices are still ours. Everything can change according to what we choose to do.

-Your mother seems to be a smart woman. -Wanda pulled the cards back to the deck, looking for an excuse to look away from the girl.

-She was.

-I always wondered about her... We don't talk about you two at home. My mother pretends nothing happened and Erik is more than happy to do the same. But she always seemed to be a good person. Can you tell me more about her? Please. -She wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but it had been a long time since Wanda had talked about her mother and it was hard to resist the temptation.

-She was... Just like me. Everyone always says that the only thing different between the two of us is our voices. She was also very proud to be a Romani and tried her best to teach us about her people customs in the short time we had together. She hated cooking, but she worked with more passion than anyone I knew. She wanted to be a lawyer but being a single mother of twins never allowed her to realize that dream. Her favorite color was red. She used to take Pietro and I to spend the day at the beach every weekend, it was our family program. She was an incorrigible romantic and had stacks of those girly books. She was the sweetest and kindest woman in the whole world, and I missed her every day. Oh, and she was also allergic to dogs, which always made her sad because we could never have one and she thought they were the most adorable thing in the world. -Her laughter filled with sadness and emotion floated between them as Lorna watched her with a smile on her face.

-She seemed to be an amazing person. How did someone like her end up with someone like Erik? -Wanda shrugged.

-I have no idea. She never talked about it and we didn't want to know. -Lorna nodded without taking her eyes from the table between them.

-I understand. My family doesn't talk about a lot of things... And my mother drinks a lot of wine. A lot. And she also takes lots of pills all the time. Sometimes I think Erik hits her... But I'm not sure. -Wanda clenched her fists under the table. It wasn't as if she was surprised by this news, but perhaps disappointed. Even if she knew they wouldn't ever have any other kind of relationship that wasn't superficial, Wanda had to admit that she had had her share of dreams about a happy family in which he was involved. She couldn't imagine what she would do if he tried to touch Natalya like that.

-Lorna... Has he ever hurt you? -For a moment the girl looked even younger before her eyes. All Wanda wanted to do was get up and hug her.

-No. I think he's afraid of me. I always put that crazy person pose around him, so I don't think he would dare touch me for fear that I will try to stab him at night. -The smile she offered her was full of fear and pain. She was just a child, she be worrying about how to get into a good college, not the fact that her father might be assaulting her mother. And there was that prediction... If she was right, Lorna was about to face hell on earth in her own home.

Wanda took a deep breath, gathering all her courage and control to not walk out that door and hunt him down.

-I know we barely know each other, but we're still sisters and we have to stay together. No matter what, I'll be here for you if you need me. If he tries anything, call me and I'll show up at your door in ten minutes, ready to kick his ass. -Lorna looked up, a shy smile on her face.

-Thank you, Wanda.

-That's what the older sisters are for.

***

-I had a long day. -Pietro sighed as he dropped onto the couch. Immediately Wanda crawled into his lap, lying with her head on his chest and hugging him tightly.

-Me too. -She sighed after he pulled her into an affectionate kiss.

-What did your beloved fiancé said about your little "vacation" ? -He asked as he ran his fingers through her loose hair.

-He was obviously upset and tried to get me back at all costs. But it doesn't matter. I promised you I would stay and give you a chance, so that's what I'm doing. So, what do you want to do today? -The sly grin that Pietro threw at her made her legs tremble.

-Right now I want to take a bath with you. Then we'll eat pizza and watch some dumb movie, just like we used to. And then I'll tie you up in my bed and fuck you until you ask me to stop. -If she wasn't completely melted before, after the way he pulled her closer Wanda had definitely turned a puddle into his lap.

-And who said I'm going to ask you to stop?

In a second, she was trapped beneath his body and Pietro's mouth explored hers voraciously. One of his hands held her arms above her head as the other ventured under her shirt, sliding against her soft skin. Wanda moaned loudly, thrusting her hips toward his desperately, as his teeth biting into her neck. Her scandalous groans continued to escape through her mouth as she melted completely under Pietro, her brain stopping working at the moment he began his task of giving her a hickey.

-I hate you. -She whispered as he pulled away, a smile loaded with arrogance on his face.

-You can hate me all you want; it still doesn't change the fact that I just left you soaking wet. And that I made you cum in five minutes last night. -His whisper sent another wave of electric shocks through her muscles. If he hadn't been holding her hands, Wanda would have thrown him off the couch in revenge. She loved those little teasing games, but not when her blood was already boiling with desire. -That reminds me, how long haven't you had sex?

-We're not going to talk about my sex life right now. Enough. -He rolled his eyes but pulled away when he realized she was serious. That was a delicate subject for her, and it was off her limits after the stressful day she'd had.

-Spoiler. All right then, let's order this pizza so we can spend some time in the tub before it arrives. Sound good to you?

-Perfect.

-I'll give you a ride then. -Her smile turned into a cry of pure terror as Pietro bent down to throw her over his shoulder. His laughter echoed through the living room as he led her toward the kitchen, and she struggled on top of him like a fish out of water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves <3  
> I know I should have posted earlier this week, but things got a little crazy around here and I really just had time to finish this chapter today. The funny thing is that this chapter ended up coming out completely different from what I had originally planned, but I liked it a lot and decided to go with it even though it was nothing I expected. Basically: it is just porn, but I know we love that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy (:

Pietro looked down as the movie credits started to rise on the screen. She had fallen asleep before the movie could reach halfway, but he hadn't dared to move a muscle for the next two hours so she could rest. Wanda had fallen asleep lying partially on him. Her head rested on her brother's chest, using it as a pillow, while her body was stuck in the small space between him and the couch.

It was an uncomfortable position for him, who was dangerously close to losing his delicate balance on the couch edge and fall on the floor, but Pietro couldn't care less. She was happy and comfortable, and that was all that mattered. He allowed himself to watch her in silence for a few more minutes, running his fingers through her soft hair strands. It still felt like a dream. He had spent a lot of time alone, praying and asking all the gods so they could give him a few more moments of peace like that.

He couldn't believe that his wishes had really been heard. She was there. With him. And Pietro knew he had to make that time worth it. He also knew how selfish he was for trying to persuade her to stay, but how could he not do that? Wanda was his private sun and he couldn’t live in that darkness anymore. Pietro hated himself for depriving her of the luxury life she deserved, but he was more than aware that he would hate himself even more if he missed that chance.

And it wasn't like she was happy there. He could see it in her eyes and in the way she continued to avoid any connection she might have with her fiancé. It was obvious that Wanda wasn't lying when she said it was only for convenience. There was no love between them, and she deserved to be happy. He wasn't sure if he was the best option for her, but he had to try. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out and they could have a happy ending.

Just maybe.

Using all of his almost non-existent furtive skill, Pietro slid off the couch without waking her. Wanda let out an irritated sigh in her sleep, making him smile as he gathered all the mess they had left on the table. It was strange to have someone keeping the house clean while he was away and he was starting to feel guilty that she was doing it all by herself. The single life and the habit of living alone had forced him to learn to clean and cook to survive, and he really enjoyed the peace that cleaning the house brought him.

But cooking... This was still her thing. From the moment Wanda had discovered that she was tall enough to reach the stove she had become the queen of the kitchen. He had never understood how such a monotonous task and ridiculous steps could make her so happy, but he still loved everything she did. It was impossible not to love anything that these hands produced, especially if it were the sweets he adored so much.

-You look extremely sexy while doing the dishes. -The sleepy voice floated to him. Pietro cast a look and a smile over his shoulder, finding her standing at the doorframe and wearing only one of his gigantic shirts and shorts. Her hair was loose and messy, falling into a curls cascade over her right shoulder. A real angel.

-I thought you would like that. -His smile widened even more as he turned off the water and wiped his hands on the sides of his sweatpants. He wrapped one arm around her waist and let Wanda snuggle against him. -It's late, we should go to bed.

-I thought you were going to tie me up in our bed and fuck me until I beg you to stop. -"Our bed". He liked how that sounded. Her lips found their way to Pietro's bare skin, making slight shivers ran through him as she left a trail of wet kisses all over his neck.

-I was thinking about that, but I realized I don't have any rope in the house. -Wanda smiled against his skin, her hands taking a completely different path from her lips as she slipped them into his pants. She didn't touch him where he really wanted to. She just let her nails scratch his thighs hard enough to make him have sure that it would burn later.

-And since when do we need ropes to do this? You used to be more creative, Pietro... -She purred, her malicious smile widening even more. Even if he wanted to protest and say she was wrong, it was true. After them had discovered just how good those caresses full of brutality could be, they had tried to experiment as much as they could without having to spend thousands on sex toys. This required a considerable amount of creativity and research, but they had managed to do it well for some time.

The comfort of money had taken away this need for creativity, but he still remembered the things he could do with a simple scarf.

-You're really desperate for that, aren't you? -She didn't smile in response, but got to her knees and clenched her teeth against the muscle of his stomach. It wasn't enough to hurt him, just to hold the skin and make him jump, and that sent a wave of heat straight to his cock.

-Yes, please. -Wanda stared at him with those beautiful jade eyes. They looked even larger as she bit her lip and ran her hands through every part of him that she could reach.

He didn't usually saw her in that way. Pietro hated to think of her as a sexual object, especially when all the research he had done when he had discovered that he was in love with her had led him straight to pornography and the ridiculous way they treated incest. What they had was more than just lust and he felt a little guilty every time that unbridled need filled his mind. But when she did things like that... It was hard not to fall into her seduction net when Wanda was always so committed to satisfy her own desires.

How could he say no when she was literally on her knees, begging for him?

Pietro reached out to touch her face, sliding his thumb between her reddish lips. Immediately she sucked his finger and smiled innocently. She stared up at him from behind those long lashes for what seemed like hours before he pulled her up and carried her into the bedroom.

***

He didn't bother to turn on the light as they stumbled into the room, her hot and slippery tongue invading his mouth with greed as her legs clutched around his waist as Pietro tried to hold her as he walked. That room had always been well illuminated by the pale light that painted the whole world with silver, and Wanda loved the way his skin seemed to be made of marble under the moonlight. The moonlight lit up the bedroom and turned the familiar room into a fantasy world where anything was possible.

Even their love.

Wanda sighed as she hit the mattress and hooked her slender fingers into his, now silver, hair, trying to make that kiss last longer. He could feel her muscles shaking slightly wherever his hands went, her breathing becoming shallow and irregular as Wanda bit her lip and turned away for air. Pietro ran his fingertips over her soft, warm skin, slowly infiltrating his hands under her shirt just to get it out of his way.

He could feel her shaking under his hands as she was deprived of the warmth and comfort from the shirt and hurried to cover her with his own body. The chill from the cold only made his touches grow more intense, and Wanda began to pant audibly, a smile bursting with surprise and a dense load of desire escaping her lips as he licked her skin blatantly from the valley between her breasts up her neck. Pietro always made everything feel so good... Even the kind of thing she would have hated coming from someone else. It was the effect he had on her.

-Give me a second... -His voice was hoarser than usual as he backed away from the bed, leaving her alone and exposed to the icy air.

Wanda just lay down on the bed, taking advantage of that moment to regain the air and sanity that had left her on the moment he picked her up. She could feel herself pulsing, begging for him in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Her body was unaccustomed to be treated that way and it was hard to control those waves of pure desire that made her want to tear his clothes and demand that he gives her the pleasure that it was promised.

The cold air was making small chills rise in her body and sending bursts of pure electricity through her blood. She was warm, as if she had a mild case of fever, and the cold air continued to make her nipples rock hard. It was annoying and it only served to make that monster inside her shake even more, making her impatient. Wanda wanted to slip one of her hands through the shorts and give herself a bit of relief, but she knew that would only make her frustrated and irritated. She needed him. Needed his hot mouth, his big and rude hands and his damn body.

Wanda lifted her head and risked a glance across the room in time to see him coming back with something curled around one of his hands. The excited smile on his face was enough for her to know that he had found a way to be creative. Pietro ran the fingertips of his free hand down her arm, grabbing her wrist with a firm grip. He lowered his head to kiss her delicate skin for a moment before tying what appeared to be just a piece of soft cloth around it.

-It's been a while, but I think this can keep you still. -He smiled, happy with himself as he watched the way her wrist was tied to the iron headboard. Wanda turned to look up as he circled the bed and began tying her free arm.

-Is that a tie? Pietro! You will ruin them and you only have two.

-It's worth it. -He didn't look away as he gave a final tug to keep the knot in its proper place. -Besides, I never use ties.

-Maybe you have to wear one of them at my wedding. -Wanda bit her tongue the moment those words came out of her mouth. They had left without her permission and now the silence hovered threateningly over them. Pietro finished tying the second arm at the headboard and jumped onto the bed again, making the mattress crack and protest with the added weight.

-I'm counting with the hope that this wedding won't happen. -She wanted to say something, maybe apologize, but her words were swallowed the moment he put his mouth around her right nipple.

Wanda tried to move her hands to thrust her fingers into his hair and keep him there, but the ties held her tight against the metal. Just like she wanted. It was insane how being completely vulnerable to his wishes made her whole body burn to the point of pain. Pietro would never hurt her unless she asked for it, and even then, it would take a good amount of convincing. Her moan filled the room as she felt his hands against her belly again, slowly slipping into her shorts.

She protested as he pulled his mouth away, her body cringing in the face of the air, but he didn't let his hands leave her too, and that was enough to keep her panting. The shorts slid down her legs when he pulled them violently and a shiver, unrelated to the cold, ran through her body as she watched his movements closely. Pietro gave a convinced smile as he peered between her legs and held out a finger to touch her.

Even before he could reach her, she could hardly breathe. Her whole body contracted as she felt that single finger sliding through her wet skin and inside her. Pietro closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath, a low moan escaping from his mouth for a brief moment before he removed his finger, leaving her frustrated and even wetter. If that was possible.

Wanda wanted to say something, begged him not to stop or to change his fingers for his tongue, but the words seemed to be stuck in her throat. All she could do was watch as Pietro bent down to kiss and nibble on her belly, returning the same kind of rough affection she had given him before. So slowly that it was almost unbearable, he made his way to her thighs and then finally gave her some of that sweet relief.

A strangled cry took over the silence and she forced the "ropes" again, desperate to touch him. He seemed completely oblivious to her little torture as his tongue ran all over the already slick skin, attacking the bundle of nerves with speed and making her close her eyes tightly. Pietro glanced up in time to see her lean her head against her own arm, her chest going up and down violently as Wanda bit her lip. Her cheeks were flushed and she kept clenching her fists and opening them again, even if he had just begun.

That was a beautiful sight.

She tasted like honey, and his fingers slipped into her without difficulty. Pietro could feel it trickling down his hand at that same moment, and he couldn't help a grin of arrogance. He knew her more than he knew himself, and even if she refused to talk about it, it was obvious that Wanda hadn't been getting that kind of attention for some time. It was a little ridiculous and arrogant, but he liked to know that _the other man_ had not touched her that way.

Wanda stole his attention again as she twitched around his fingers tightly. She was so close that he could already taste her cumming in his mouth and that only made him work harder to get those melodious cries. Her eyes glittered in the darkness as he began to push his fingers inside her harder, pushing her to the edge. She came around his fingers with enough strength to break them if she wanted, dripping all over his hand.

-Well, that's new... -She opened her eyes to find him staring at his sticky and wet hand with curiosity. It was hard to concentrate on anything but her unbridled heartbeats and the small waves of shivers that swept over her body. Still smiling, Pietro took his other hand to clean his chin. -You were really desperate, weren't you?

-Shut up. -Despite the harsh words, she had a satisfied smile on her face. -Will you finish the job or not? -The teasing tone in her hoarse voice was like a true aphrodisiac to him.

-You know what? -He stopped beside the bed, his hands resting on his waist. -Maybe not. You shouldn't treat someone who just made you cum like that.

-Let me go then. -Wanda raised one eyebrow, a convinced smile playing on her swollen lips. Pietro took a step forward and grabbed her chin to kiss her slowly. He tasted like her and she liked it.

-I didn't say I would do that. -He kissed her for a few more minutes, reheating her body until perfection. -Do you want to stop? -His playful tone had disappeared and he stared at her seriously. She knew that, if she said yes, he would release her immediately and the two would simply go to bed. Pietro would never complain if she decided that it was enough, even if it wasn't a reciprocal feeling.

Her arms were starting to become uncomfortably tense, but a small tug and a few hand movements told her she could still hold it a little longer. Wanda didn't want to be untied. She liked to feel small and helpless beside him, even if it seemed strange.

-No. I want you to come back to bed and start fucking me for real. -He didn't need her to say anything else.

She was still hot and wet, just like he wanted. Wanda let out a moan as she felt his hands against her thighs. Even the simplest of touches was enough to make her gasp and sink even more in the thick, hot sensation that ran through her veins. It seemed that every inch of her skin was tense, waiting for him to burn her body again.

The discomfort on her tense arms was promptly forgotten when Pietro slipped between her legs again and grabbed her by the waist. It was a rather complicated position, but she still remembered the way she should raise her hips and let him lean her against his thighs. It wasn't her first time tied up in that bed and she hoped it wasn't the last too.

Pietro could hardly believe in those sensations. There were no words that could describe the way she was slippery and seemed to cling to him as if her life depended on it. So soft and warm... He stopped and took a deep breath, gripping her thigh, searching for an anchor back to reality. It was hard not to get carried away and end it all in less than five minutes. A few years separated them from that day, but he still remembered how the first time they'd tried that sort of thing had been ridiculous.

Those memories definitely made his blood stop boiling a little bit. He took a deep breath and risked a sudden movement, getting a moan in return. Wanda bit her lip, still not taking her eyes off him. That was enough to make him lose all the control he could have. For a long time he had sought those eyes in the darkness, going after all the women who could at least resemble her to feed that need to have her again. But none of them had been enough. They just weren't Wanda. To have her there, in his arms, panting under his body and moaning his name, was all he needed to send all the little control he still had into space.

-Faster, please. -She was playing with him. Pietro smiled and grabbed her waist with both hands, holding as much of her weight as he could in that position, before burying himself completely inside her again.

He couldn't say no to her, could he?

Her moans gradually turned into muffled cries as he gave her exactly what she wanted: fast and hard. Pietro held her so tightly that Wanda knew that his fingers would leave beautiful bruises to match those that had already begun to appear that morning. She would become a collection of beautiful purples and she was more than happy about it as long as it meant he wouldn't stop fucking her like that. A drop of sweat trickled down her neck and she felt a new wave of shiver ran down her spine.

The sound of the headboard banging violently against the wall was like music in his ears. His low groans mingled perfectly with hers, forming a melody for that incessant beat. That feeling of weight and heat in her belly began to form again, being built like a giant wall of bricks that would be knocked over when that tsunami of raw pleasure hit her a second time that night.

The sound of something ripping went through the night, and suddenly Wanda saw her right hand free. Pietro let out an amused laugh as she rolled her eyes and grabbed his hair, desperately seeking for more physical contact as her second orgasm hit her hard. Her cry echoed through the small space between them, their mouths only inches away. It didn't take more than a few minutes for him to follow her, squeezing her against him and getting lost inside her for a precious moment.

Neither of them dared to move a muscle. The comfortable silence fell over them like a thin blanket as their breaths went from desperate to tired and then silent. After gathering all the remaining strength in her body, Wanda looked at the rest of the tie that still clutched at her wrist and smiled. She shook her arm so that the rags fell on the mattress as Pietro got to his knees and untied the tie that had survived.

-I told you. -She continued to smile, completely satisfied, as she watched him lie down beside her on the bed. The second tie was clearly stretched and would look like a piece of crap if he tried to use it for anything but tie her to that bed again. -Stubborn. Now you're going to need some new ties.

-I can buy a new one if I have to. -He smiled and pulled her close once more, burying his face in the curve of his sister's neck.

" _I hope you don't have to_." Wanda thought silently before grabbing him by the chin and smashing their lips together.


	8. Hey!

Hello my loves <3

I know I disappeared, but I really didn't have any time to write lately. I was hoping that things in college would be lighter now, but apparently I was very wrong. These last weeks were very hard and now it will only get worse with my exams, so I wanted to leave this warning that I will be gone for more some time. I really didn't want to just disappear without warning to not leave the impression that I had abandoned this story. As soon as my exams are done and the college stops trying to kill me I promise I'll be back with new chapters!


End file.
